The Rogue's Rage
by WhiteMoonFlower
Summary: Different take of X2 and X3. Some serious Jean bashing in the beginning well throughout the story because she has been a very naughty girl. RogueScott ScottJean JeanLogan Sorry to disappoint anyone out there but this is a RogueLogan story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the rights to X-men. I do not own anything and if I did there would be a whole lot of things that would have been different in X3.

_Italics-telepathic conversations_

Chapter 1

Jean knew what she had to do. Self preservation. Survival of the fittest. Weakness was not an option. Jean knew what she had to do. The Phoenix growing inside her knew what she had to do. Listening to the voices of her loved ones frantically trying to get the Blackbird to take off before the dam broke she made the decision. Sacrifice one to save many but not one-self. Not someone as powerful as she. You don't send the General of the Army to the front of the battle you send the private. The expendable but useful one.

Jean turned to Rogue and grabbed her face with her bare hands. Rogue's skin flared into action instantly absorbing Jean's powers. Rogue struggled desperately against Jean's strong grasp gripping her wrists trying to break free but to no avail. It was done. Jean's hands dropped from Rogue's face to her lap like dead weight. Emotionless and void of all that was Rogue she stood from her seat and exited the plane closing the door with a flick of her wrist. The sound caused Logan and Storm to turn around.

"What the hell was that?" asked Logan. Storm checked the system "The door."

"I realize that it was the door but why did it slam shut?" Storm turned to Logan "I have no clue why that door shut so don't give me any shit right now we have a major problem the damage to the Blackbird is too severe. The electronic equipment was fried when Magneto used his magnetic shield to stop us from crashing and the landing equipment is toast because Rogue crashed it. Scott try to see if you can override the landing gear mechanism so we can take off manually."

Before Scott can even do anything the Blackbird sprang to life. The engine hummed as the equipment repaired itself before their very eyes. "What the hell is going on? Wait…..The Blackbird is almost operational the equipment is aligning itself once again it is as if it was repairing itself. Now if we can just get her to levitate just a couple of feet than we will be able to get the hell out of here." As Storm was checking the rest of the equipment she yells over her shoulder "Jean do you think you can handle that?" There was no answer. Storm yelled again "Jean can you levitate the Blackbird a couple of feet off the ground!" Still no answer. "Jean why the hell are you not answering me!" Storm screams as she turns around. Storm sees Jean unconscious in her chair and gasps for air. Scott turns around and runs to Jean's side "Jean come on wake up. Come on baby answer me."

The Blackbird starts levitating off the ground. Logan scans the jet and realizes that someone is missing. He turns to Bobby and says "Where the hell is Rogue?" Bobby looks around "She was just here a minute ago I swear." The Professor closes his eyes and concentrates "Rogue's outside."

"What the hell do you mean she's outside?" The X-men run to the window Logan turns to Storm "You can't take off without Rogue open the door."

"Rogue's controlling the Blackbird she won't let me. She must of absorbed Jean to use her powers to fix the Blackbird."

Logan grabs Nightcrawler by the front of his shirt "You get her now." Nightcrawler disappears in a cloud of smoke only to return to the same spot. "I can't she is not allowing me to."

The Professor was still connected with Rogue says "It's better this way." Logan grabs the Professor "How the hell is this better?"

"Sacrifice one to save many."

"Damn it to hell Rogue get your Southern ass back on this jet you don't have to sacrifice yourself to save us."

"I'm sorry Logan this is the only way." With that Rogue broke the mental connection with the Professor and continued to concentrate to lift the Blackbird off the ground. A second later the a large piece of the dam broke and a wall of water broke through. Rogue lifted her hand up used her telekinesis to hold the water back.

Rogue called out to Jean and only Jean mentally "_Why are you doing this to me?" _

"_This is the only way Rogue we wouldn't be in this mess if you did not crash the Blackbird."_

"_Then why not do let me do this of my own free will why are you controlling my body and my mind. Give me the chance to make the choice to help. I only wanted to help."_

"_Rogue you can't be trusted to make the right decision. I mean lets examine the evidence shall we you ran away from your home when your mutations manifested, you ran from the mansion because some boy told you to without even talking to any of the teachers or even the professor, you fall in love with a man who can't love you back because he is in love with me, you are currently dating a boy to forget said man who you cannot touch or be intimate with and who I might add is harboring feelings for our dear Kitty. Looking at your track record it seems to me that you are the queen of misjudgments. I think I am doing the world a service here by getting rid of a walking disaster like you."_

"_You are one sick twisted bitch. You are no better than Magneto using me so you can save yourself and make yourself out to be some sort of hero. Well listen to me Ms. Jean Grey when I'm done breaking free of you everyone will know just how sick you really are."_

"_Now little Rogue how would you propose to ever get the opportunity to do that if your role in this whole mess is as a martyr. Were you there when we covered martyrs in class? Let me give you a crash course they die for the cause just like you are about to right now. Good night sweetie."_

With that Jean breaks the telepathic link with Rogue and uses her own telekinesis to break the whole dam wall to allow all the water to rush through.

Rogue uses the last of her strength to lift the Blackbird completely off the ground and out of the water's reach. A blue aura surrounds her as she struggles with the weight of the water. Jean glows red as she uses all her mental strength to will the movement of water towards Rogue.

Rogue closes her eyes to concentrate and hears a voice whispering in her ear _"We need to rest child. Choose your battles."_

Rogue releases her telekinetic hold on the water and allows it to surround her completely. The X-men collectively scream as they see their friend buried under the lake. The Wolverine howls as he destroys the interior of the Blackbird creating. The children start crying while Nightcrawler recites some Bible phrases to soothe the group. Bobby chants over and over "She's gone." Logan grabs him "Shut up you little shit! She's not gone. She's not gone." He breaks down letting Bobby go as he sinks to floor.

The Professor put his hand on his shoulder and instructs Storm and Scott to fly them home. Their victory turned bittersweet with the loss of a friend who sacrificed it all to save them. Scott was holding a crying Jean trying to consoler her. She turned her head to rest on Scott's shoulder while still looking at the lake and smiled her eyes glowing red.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the rights to X-men. I do not own anything and if I did there would be a whole lot of things that would have been different in X3.

Chapter 2

Logan tried to hold the funeral off as much as possible. Every time they tried to bring up making the arrangements he would stomp out of the room and wreck whatever came in his sights first. Logan lived everyday with the hopes that Rogue would just walk through the door. The Professor, Storm, Hank, even Scott tried to talk to Logan but in the end it was Jean who took it upon herself to convince him. "The students need closure Logan. All of them are afraid with the attack on the school and now losing one of their class mates. We need to give them the right to mourn, to grieve for her and then rebuild the school again. They need to feel that they are still protected."

"Listen Jeannie I don't give a shit what you say I am not letting you hold a funeral without a body. It ain't right to hold a funeral without a body and erecting a tombstone with nothing in the grave. You show me her body and I'll let you hold the funeral."

"Logan you are being unreasonable." Jean looked straight in his eyes "How do you think that this is affecting the rest of the students and her friends Logan when you continue with this ridiculous notion that Rogue's still alive! You raise all their hopes and crush them when you come back empty handed from your endless searches! Let her go and let the rest of us move on!"

"Just move on right Red! Forget that she was even here! Hell why don't you take her stuff out of her room while you're at it and have a big bonfire out in front of the school! That should help you MOVE RIGHT ON JEANNIE!"

The professor moved forward "Logan she is not saying that we should forget Rogue but we do need to establish some sort of normalcy here in the school again. The attack frazzled both the students and their parents and there are countless talks of them pulling them out. Do you think Rogue would like that? To have a place that she called home shut down and have her friends no place to go?"

It pained Logan to think that but he knew that they were right. Logan walked out of the room heading for the Danger Room ready to inflict some serious damage when Jean stopped him.

"Logan I know you miss her we all miss her but we need to move on." "You don't understand Red I told her that day on the train that I would protect her but as soon as the words were out of my mouth I couldn't even protect her from Metal Head. She almost died. Our next mission she flies out of the jet and I almost lost her there now I just lost her." Jean leaned in and brushes her hand on his face. Logan looked up and into her eyes. Jean concentrates on his mind and tries to push out some of those memories of Rogue and replace them with images of him and her in a passionate embrace. His feral eyes snap up to meet hers. Jean is breathing hard as Logan grabs her and holds her close to his body. He pushes her hair back to expose her neck about to kiss it when Jubilee bursts through the hallway and she sees Logan holding Jean. She runs to Logan and started beating on his chest. "So that's it for Rogue you son of a bitch. Rogue's not gone for even a week then you decide jump Jean. You were supposed to protect her. You always said that you would protect her. Where is she now! She's at the bottom of a lake dead because you couldn't protect her. She loved you and all she ever wanted was you and you couldn't even give her that! Always stuck on Jean when Rogue was right in front of you offering her love and you spit in her face and let her die you bastard!" Jubilee screaming brought the rest of the X-men out of the office and some of the students. She continued on and on beating him in the chest until Kitty and Bobby came and hugged her all three falling to the ground holding on to each other crying and mourning their friend.

Logan could only stand there his head hung low. He quietly walked out of the room hearing all the whispers of the students. Jean looked at Scott who gave her a disgusted look as he walked to Jubilee to take her to her room. Scott had heard everything Jubilee had said and knew that Jean still harbored some passion for Logan but did not think that she would be so low to flirt with him at a time like this. Jean just smiled at him and walked over to the Professor's side and led him back into his office.

Later that night as Logan lay in the dark on his bed he contemplated what Jubilee said. Logan knew that she was right. The crush that everyone thought was so endearing and sweet was more than that. Rogue had cared and loved him but all he could see was Jean. Jean was still there in the back of his mind tempting him but he knew where his heart was and always was at the bottom of a lake.

Logan turned to his side when a breeze from the window wafted in Rogue's scent. Logan stood upright and retracted his claws. A soft voice with a slight southern twang called out to him "Logan." Logan looked around and smelled the air all her could smell was Rogue. He heard that voice again "Logan help me." Logan stepped into the hallway as the rest of the X-men stepped into the hallway as well. The hallway window burst open as the warm air caressed the faces of all who stood there. The distinct southern voice whispered again "My friends, my family…help me."

Professor Xavier wheeled into the hallway and closed his eyes concentrating on the voice. Jean stepped forward "Professor I am sure it's nothing I think that it's best if everyone would just get back to bed."

"Shut up Red! Is it her Charles is it really Rogue?" For once in his life Professor Charles Xavier did not know what to think. He saw with his own eyes the death of one of his own students, a dear girl that he thought of as his daughter, but yet he could hear her and feel her asking for help. The Professor opened his eyes looked at his X-men and said "X-men suit up we're going to Alkali Lake."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Stan Lee if I did own them I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be writing comic books and getting Rogue and Wolverine together!

Chapter 3

Storm and Scott controlled the Blackbird in complete silence. They were heading back to where this nightmare began. Alkali Lake. The X-Men were surprised that the Professor insisted on coming along and that Jean stayed behind. Scott had argued that in case Rogue was found and needed medical attention that it would be best that Jean come along. Dr. Hank McCoy came along instead at the Professor's request. It puzzled the team but Logan pretty much shut them up when he retracted his claws and said in a very calm manner that they had more important matters at hand. Rogue. The Professor kept silent the whole way there concentrating on Rogue's mind trying to keep in constant contact with her so he could better trace her.

Logan kept glancing out the window and stroking his knuckles in anticipation. They all pondered at what they would find there. Storm prayed against all hope that they would find Rogue alive and not her dead body. She glanced at Logan and knew that he would not be able to survive that final blow. Ever since Rogue and Logan came to the mansion Storm could see the deep bond that they developed and after the Statue of Liberty incident she knew that the Wolverine had found his mate. Logan being Logan of course could not accept that and flirted constantly with Jean to distract himself from Rogue instead succeeding in pushing her into the arms of Bobby Drake. Storm did not know why he did that. Maybe he did it because he was a huge flirt or Storm suspected that he was trying to put Rogue off so she could experience more of life before he claimed her as his own. The Wolverine was very confusing to her. Sometimes protective brother sometimes jealous lover. Every time that Storm thought she had Rogue and Logan pegged the story would change and new players would be added. Deep in thought Storm did not hear Scott speaking to her. "Storm you need to land now. We're here. Storm…..Storm you need to land. Storm!"

Jolted from her thoughts Storm turned to Scott "I am sorry Scott I will land now. Preparing for landing." Scott patted her hand in understanding. Storm lands the Blackbird in a wall of mist. Scott, Storm, Logan, Hank, and the Professor step off the jet. The Professor turns to Storm "Storm if you will please" gesturing to the fog so thick they could barely see each other. Storm looks to the skies her eyes turning white and a huge gust of wind comes and blows the fog away. "Thank you Storm. Now I lost connection with Rogue but I can sense her nearby keep your eyes open and please be wary. Rogue seems to be confused and our presence might further agitate her." Logan starts to walk ahead muttering "Yeah yeah yeah." The Professor calls to Logan "Logan you are not the only one who wants Rogue to be alive. If she is indeed alive her mind is in no state right now for you to lose your temper. Please for Rogue's sake control yourself. Scott and Storm I want you two to search by shore Logan and Hank I want you to search by the entrance of the base leading to the shore of the lake. I will stay here and try to connect with Rogue. If any of you find her I need to be contacted as soon as possible. It is imperative for Rogue's sake." The Professor closed his eyes and opened his mind to scan the area.

Scott and Storm headed towards the shore while Logan and Hank headed to the entrance of the base. As Storm and Scott are searching Storm turns to Scott "What do you make of all this?" Scott climbs on top of a rock and answers "I don't know Storm all I know is that night I heard Rogue and I felt her asking for our help."

"But we saw her get buried Scott under water. No human nor any mutant can survive that. What if…what if she really is gone and that the Professor is wrong? What if it is just his guilt building this in his mind to?" Scott looks down at Storm "Look we all feel like we failed Rogue. Logan feels that guilt because he broke his promise to always protect her. The Professor feels guilt because she wouldn't let us help her and I feel…..I feel guilt because I couldn't save her. With all of my abilities I couldn't save one of our own. All I know is that I trust the Professor Storm. If he feels her then….Listen I don't know what to think all I know is that we have to find our friend."

Just as they are getting closer to the shore they feel the ground shaking and the rocks levitating off the ground flying through the air. Storm screams at Scott "What the hell is going on!" "I don't know!" At that exact moment they both feel a shout vibrating in their minds from the Professor. Logan, Hank, Scott, and Storm run back to the Blackbird only to find the Professor gone. The wind is picking up as the ground shakes even harder and the rocks pick up momentum. Logan screams over the wind "Storm can you do something about this!" Storm's eyes turn white as she concentrates on the wind. When nothing happens she screams into the air "I am your mistress bend at my will and cease." The wind continues to blow and trees uproot and fly towards them. Scott uses his beams and blasts the trees into small bits. He turns to the Logan "Where the hell is the Professor did you see him on the way up here?"

"I got here the same time you did One-Eye. How the hell am I supposed to know where the hell Wheels got to." Hank interjects "Friends this is not the time nor place to argue I believe we have more pressing matters at hand here." The Professor mentally calls to them "X-Men come to the shore immediately."

They run to the shore as quickly as possible to see the Professor on the floor his wheelchair overturned. Hank moves quickly and goes to the Professor's side. He picks him up and places him back into his wheelchair. "Charles what happened!" "It's her" the Professor responds, "Rogue's over there." They all look at the direction that the Professor is pointing to, the middle of the lake. The lake starts to turn into a whirlpool the water spinning faster and faster. A white glow unearths from the bottom of the lake as the water bubbles. Then out of nowhere a bright white light shoots from the middle of the lake blinding them and causing them to all look away.

Storm quickly looks back to the water. She falls to the ground in complete shock and starts to cry. Logan and Scott turn to around to see Rogue walking across the water a bright white aura surrounding her as she makes her way towards them. Rogue's long hair fluttering in the wind her white streaks in wisps surrounding her face as the white light surrounds her forming a shield. She raises her hands up and the shields disappear. Rogue stands at the bank of the lake staring at the X-Men. Logan steps forward and looks at her once green eyes turned ice blue. Logan shakes his head in complete and utter disbelief and whispers "Rogue?" Rogue smiles at him and starts to collapse. Logan rushes forward to catch her before she falls to the ground. He strokes her face and holds her tightly to his chest pressing kisses into her hair whispering her name over and over. The X-Men look at the pair with tears in their eyes.

Logan pulls back and looks into Rogue's eyes. She lifts her hand to stroke his face "I knew you would come.' Rogue closes her eyes and falls asleep. The Professor wheels forward and strokes Rogue's hair. "Let's take her home."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming because I am a review vampire I feed on it to keep my story going. 

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are owned by Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. If I owned them then all X-men movies would have to meet my strict approval!

Chapter 4

Dr. Hank McCoy worked feverishly on Rogue in the med lab. Her vital signs kept spiking and the machines kept levitating off the ground as Rogue tossed and turned on the bed. It was hard to stabilize her condition considering the fact that Hank could not pinpoint the exact symptoms of her medical condition. In his whole medical career he had never come across a case like Rogue's. She exhibited signs of a fever her body sweating profusely yet she had no temperature and in the manner of seconds her teeth would start chattering and her lips would turn blue but when Hank would touch her skin it would be warm.

And that alone shocked Hank by its own right. Rogue can touch. He was still reeling in shock. When they brought Rogue back to the mansion they were bombarded by the other students all rushing the X-Men trying to get a look at Rogue, the fellow student and friend that they all thought had perished to save the team. Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby pushed through the rest of the crowd and rushed to Logan who was carrying an unconscious Rogue back into the mansion. They all started crying at once when they saw Rogue's chest moving up and down. Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby reached out to take her from Logan and hug her before anyone can even shout a warning for them not to touch her skin all three of her friends hugged Rogue touching her bare skin. There they were on the floor hugging Rogue close to them.

The X-Men stood quiet and in complete shock. Soon Jubilee realized that they were in contact with Rogue's bare skin she stumbled back pulling Kitty with her. Bobby turned around "What's the matter with you two?" Jubilee shakily pointed to his hand on Rogue's shoulder. When Bobby felt Rogue's warm skin under his cool touch he snatched his hand away as soon as he become aware that it was Rogue's skin he was touching but then Bobby realized that Rogue's skin was not taking his powers nor was she hurting him.

Jubilee reached out and touched Rogue's bare hand once again and held it there for what felt to be an eternity and Rogue's skin was still not hurting her. "Wake up chica, please wake up you finally got your wish you can touch without hurting anyone! You need to wake up so you can finally live without fear of harming anyone. Please chica please wake up!" Jubilee started rocking back and forth with Rogue locked in her embrace. Rogue started to convulse and writhe on the floor and Logan grabbed her and ran for the med lab with Hank quickly following him at his heels. Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby tried to follow them down to the med lab but Scott stopped them and instructed them to wait in the library. Hank had Logan place Rogue on a hospital bed and told him to wait outside. Hank was expecting an argument from the Wolverine and was shocked when all Logan did was nod his head and whisper "Don't you lose her McCoy."

Hank gazed at Rogue lying in the hospital bed hooked up to all the machines and his heart felt heavy with sorrow. He felt such affection for this young woman who he had many conversations over many bowls of ice cream discussing the many distinct differences between all the boy bands but they also shared their darkest fears. His fear of never finding anyone to love him in spite of his appearance and her fear that Logan would never see her other than a kid and never love her like she loved him.

They spent many sleepless nights talking when she her nightmares haunted her sleep about her relationship with Bobby and how she knew that Kitty was in love with Bobby. Hank comforted her when she said that all she wanted was for Kitty and Bobby to be happy.

Rogue was someone he considered to be one of his closets friends and now she was lying in a hospital bed and with all of his extensive knowledge of medicine he could not help but feel powerless. It puzzled Hank that the Professor was adamant that Rogue wear a new piece of equipment that Forge had created for the Professor and the Professor alone. It was meant to monitor Rogue's brain activity and target any possible brain damage that she might have suffered but Hank pondered the real purpose of this special helmet. He concluded that it was keeping Rogue unconscious. He had no idea why the Professor would be so persistent about this part of Rogue's diagnostic therapy and was about to unhook the machine when he heard the Professor's voice came up from behind "I wouldn't do that if I were you Hank." Hank turned around "Why are you keeping Rogue unconscious Charles she is no danger to anyone her abilities are not exactly active. You saw that she can touch now without harming others."

"Did you know Hank that when I first picked up Jean when she was a young girl Eric and I sensed great power within her? Eric felt that we should nurture her power and give her the freedom to do with it what she would. To release the beast he said. After only a couple of sessions with Jean I knew that sooner or later that this power would be too great for her to understand nor control and I built mental blocks in her mind hindering some of her powers without her knowledge."

Hank was shocked with his friend's actions "Charles why on earth would you do such an atrocious thing to Jean. You yourself have built the very foundation of ethics and morals around the misuse of one's abilities that is used in countless court cases and many public addresses defending mutant rights yet you have violated them ruthlessly without any regard for Jean! Did you not think of what the consequences may be?" The Professor shook his head and took a deep breath "In a particular session with Jean when she was about 16 years old she managed to break free of some of my mental blocks and a different personality manifested displaying a desire for complete and utter destruction with no respect for the ethics and morals that I tried to teach her. She destroyed an entire neighborhood for just the hell of it she said. A neighborhood full of families and their homes Hank."

"I think we are skipping a beat here Charles what does this have to do with Rogue?"

"Well Hank if I am correct to assume that Rogue absorbed Jean's abilities to save us she not only absorbed her powers but I am afraid that she might have absorbed her alternate personality as well. I need to monitor her brain activity as well as her mind to ensure that this alternate being will never see the light of day."

"Charles you cannot keep Rogue in this coma you will arouse suspicion among the other X-Men and they will demand to know what her progress is. They will distrust you if they were to find out what you did to Jean and what you are doing to Rogue. I cannot condone such behavior Charles."

The Professor wheeled to Rogue and placed his hands on both sides of her head "I really did not ask for you to condone or accept what I did Hank. I do what I have to do from time to time to protect the ones that I love. I love Rogue like a daughter and I will never do anything to bring harm upon her or any other person in this mansion. This helmet is meant only as a precautionary tool to monitor her brain activity. In order for me to keep Rogue unconscious I would have to be in the room present at all times in order to keep her in this coma. I believe that Rogue is keeping herself unconscious. You have seen the way her mutation works she absorbs memories, abilities, and life force when she touches another mutant or human being her mind is assessing all this information and is simply giving her body a chance to heal. Just give her time Hank. She will awaken on her own. Give her time."

Hank took one last look at Rogue and left the Professor alone with her. Charles closed his eyes and concentrated on Rogue. Within seconds he was inside her subconscious. Rogue….Rogue are you here? The Professor walks around in Rogue's mind looking for any sign of her when all of a sudden he is hit with an emotional wave of turmoil and hears Rogue's voice screaming Professor please help me!  
He snaps back into reality and concentrates all of his mental power to calm her mind and search for any sign of Jean's alternate personality. Satisfied that he does not find any trace of her he exits Rogue's mind. The Professor strokes Rogue's hair and hums a mindless tune while he projects calm and serene thoughts to relax her mind.

Meanwhile in a different part of the mansion……

Jean exits the car garage laden with shopping bags from a shopping excursion in Manhattan when she comes across Scott. Scott takes one look at Jean and loses it "What the hell do you think you are doing Jean? You go shopping when we tell you that a friend of ours who we thought was dead is alive! What has gotten in to you? You have been acting strangely these past few weeks. At first it takes all your strength to lift a pen off the desk and now when you have nightmares the whole bedroom shakes. Sometimes you snap at the children but then the next minute you are the same caring Jean I've known all my life. What's going on?"

Jean looks at her husband and weighs her response very carefully. She turns her back for dramatic effect and drops her bags on the floor "Oh Scott I think there's something peculiar going on inside of me I can feel something bad coming." She rushes into his arms and hugs him tightly. "I feel like I am being torn apart in two sometimes. I'm just getting stressed with everything that has happened and now this whole situation with Rogue is just so nerve wracking that I was going stir crazy waiting here and I couldn't sit still anymore so I decided to go into the city and try to keep busy until I heard some news. I instructed Bobby to call me on my cell when they got any news and when he did I rushed right over. Please don't be mad at me Scott." Jean leans back and looks into his visor knowing that he can see the "distress" on her face. Scott apprehensively contemplates what Jean says and only takes it for face value. He grimly takes her bags from her and says "I think its best that you go to the med lab and see if Hank needs a hand we had some trouble when we brought Rogue in and I think he can use your expertise."

"What do you kind of trouble did you have with Rogue Scott?" Scott looks at her and says "Just go to the med lab Jean I am pretty sure that Hank can better explain the situation to you than I can."

"Of course Scott I will go down there this instant." Jean pivots on her heels and starts walking towards the elevators. Scott can only look at her retreating back with a sense of dread running up and down his spine. He knew that there was something wrong with Jean and vowed to speak to the Professor as soon as this whole situation with Rogue was cleared. Scott closed his eyes and quietly whispered "We'll take care of you Rogue."

The elevator doors swished open and Jean stepped out of the elevator. Her heels clicking echoed in the isolated hallway and as she walked further down the hall a flaming aura surrounded her body her eyes turning black. The doors in the hallway were opening and slamming shut as she walked by and the floor charred with each step that she took. The Phoenix was pissed. How could this mere mortal withstand her, the Phoenix? She was power embodied in flesh and blood but yet this one the one that they called Rogue was able to survive her and not even death was able to stop her.

The med lab doors opened and before anyone can see the flaming red aura disappeared, the doors stopped slamming shut and the floor itself was clean. The Professor wheeled out lost in his own thoughts and was surprised to encounter Jean "Jean where have you been?" Before Jean could even answer the Professor continued talking "As you have probably heard Rogue was found alive." Jean looks at the door and says "That's wonderful news Professor. I heard from Scott that Rogue encountered some trouble when you brought her back in from Alkali Lake. What happened?"

"From what Hank tells me she started convulsing and her temperature spiked exhibiting some signs of a fever. I believe that it was her mind and body healing from absorbing you but I managed to quiet her mind and guide her into the right path to healing herself."

Jean starts walking towards the med lab. She turns to the Professor before she enters the room "If you don't mind Professor I think I will go in and see Rogue." Like Scott the Professor knew that Jean was acting strangely but he brushed it aside and decided to mainly focus all of his energy on Rogue.

Jean entered the med lab the flames surrounding her once again "My my my my aren't we the resilient one little Rogue. You have proven to be a formidable creature and it will give me great pleasure to destroy you." Jean strokes her hand on Rogue's bare arm amused to discover that her skin did not react. "I see that you have learned a new trick as well." Jean begins to enter Rogue's mind but her strength wavers and she loses concentration. She brings her hand shakily up to her head and strokes her forehead. "Interesting that's never happened before." Jean then concentrates on Rogue's heart. She envisions the blood pumping through the vessels and ventricles leading to the heart muscles and focuses on slowing down the blood flow. Rogue's heart starts slowing down and her breathing becomes labored. All of a sudden Jean's hand starts shaking again and a loud voice in her mind screams "NO!"

Jean holds her head and closes her eyes "Not now get back to your cave." It takes her a minute to compose herself. Jean straightens her hair out and smoothes her outfit. "Since I do not have enough power at present time I think its best to work with what I can do princess. I cannot allow you to ruin my pristine reputation Rogue so forgive me this will take only but a moment." Jean's eyes turns black as she places her hands around Rogue's head and focuses her power on Rogue's and erases all the memories of what happened after they got on the Blackbird. "Don't get me wrong princess I will destroy you Rogue but I would rather do it slowly and make it as painful as possible." Jean walks towards the door and says over her shoulder "What fun would that be for me if I did it while you were sleeping?"

Jean exits the room to run into Logan outside of the room. She merely nods her head and proceeds to her bedroom to go over the purchases she made. Logan dismisses her strange behavior and sits by Rogue's bed taking her uncovered hand into his. He never dreamed that he would be able to touch Rogue's bare skin to feel the softness and purity of it. Logan ran his fingertip up and down her arm and kissed the inside of her palm.

During the night Logan and Scott took turns sitting with Rogue and keeping the other students out. Close to 3am Hank kicked both men out telling them both that if there were any changes in Rogue's condition he would call them immediately.

In the darkened med lab alone with only the machines beeping a hypnotic rhythm Rogue's fingers started to twitch. The beeping started to get more frequent and louder the glass beakers and glass test tubes in the med lab started to levitate off the ground circling around Rogue's hospital bed. Suddenly all the glass fell to the floor and Rogue's eyes snapped open.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I just checked and all the characters of X-Men still belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. 

Author's note: I revised my chapter thanks to a great reader who caught some of my errors.

Chapter 5

Rogue unsteadily brought her hand up to remove a clear helmet that was on her head. She tried to sit up but the room started to spin out of control her head aching something so fierce she had to lay back down. A wave of nausea hit Rogue she turned to the side of the bed and vomited. She cleaned off her face and noticed her arms were covered with tubes and started to rip them off. "Where am I?" Her eyes started to focus more clearly around her surroundings and she immediately recognized the med lab. "How did I get here?"

Rogue attempted to sit up again but she made sure she did it slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy again. She swung her legs carefully to the side of the bed and was about to step down when she saw that there were glass shards everywhere. Very carefully she removed the thick blanket off the bed and put it on the floor. When she slid off the bed and tried to stand her legs were so weak that she almost fell over but quickly grabbed hold of the side of the bed to gain some footing.

Shuffling across the cold metal floor Rogue made her way to the closet to grab a robe. Shivering she put the robe on and tied the sash around her waist bending down she grabbed a pair of slippers and put it on her feet. The effort alone was weakening Rogue even more but she was determined to find out what was going on. The med lab doors swished open as she made her way to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button for the main floor and rested her head against the wall to try to alleviate the dizziness that threatened her into unconsciousness again.

Making her way around the darkened mansion Rogue was unsure of where to head off to first. Rogue could hear the rain falling heavily outside and flashes of lightening washing quick bursts of light over the dark hallways. She decided that the Professor would be the best choice and since his room was on the main floor it didn't require her to climb the stairs. Gradually she made her way to the Professor's main chambers. Passing the main library she noticed something that caught her eye. Leaning on the door she gathered some strength and pushed the door open even more.

Walking further into the room she her eyes fall on the huge picture of herself in a golden frame hung on the wall and at the bottom of the frame the words engraved _In memory of Rogue_. Perplexed she stepped back from the picture bumping into a small table knocking it over.

Logan awakened by the noise gets up from bed and heads to the door. "Damn kids why can't they just go to bed when they're supposed to making us chase after them…of all the damn nights to pull this crap…..." He continues to walk to the door mumbling obscenities under his breath. He walks down the hall and bumps into Scott. "Go back to bed Logan. It's probably Jones watching television again. I'll send him to bed." Normally Logan would have told Scott where to stick it but he was so worn out that he just nods his head and heads back to bed. Healing factor or not the Wolverine did not want to admit that he was emotionally drained.

Rogue bends down to clean up the broken pieces of a vase she knocked over and cleans up the bunch of papers that scattered on the ground as well. As she was gathering the papers together she sees that they were her funeral programs. Rogue shuts her eyes tightly.

_Flashback_

_"You can't fly the Blackbird Rogue you have no idea how to!" "Bobby if we don't do anything all of our friends will die in there! I have to try we can't let anything happen to them." _

_End of Flashback_

Rogue's mind starts flashing random memories and thoughts from everybody that she has ever absorbed her whole life mixing in with her own. Scared and confused she leaves the library as quickly as possible and heads towards the front door. Scott is walking down the staircase heading towards the television room when a figure in white walks past him. "Hey you're supposed to be in bed it's 4am in the morning! You better not be sneaking in!" A flash of lightening illuminates the shadowy figure paused at the front door. "Rogue? What are doing out of the med lab?" Rogue swings the door wide open and walks out into the rain as fast as her weakened state can take her. Scott runs after her screaming "Rogue, come back! Where are you going?"

Scott darts out of the mansion mentally calling the Professor "Professor Rogue's awake and I think she's confused about what's going on." The Professor answers "Scott I can sense her distress approach her with caution don't do anything to aggravate the situation I will alert the rest of the X-Men that Rogue is awake."

Rogue makes her way through the forest as fast as she possibly can the rain falling heavily from the heavens above. Her legs were about to give out on her in any given second but she kept going her long hair whipping behind as she tried to escape the voices in her mind. Rogue falls to the ground many times tripping over branches and slippery mud but she keeps going with the hopes in escaping the pain and anguish that she felt. She comes across the lake at the edge of the property and falls to the ground again this time she does not get up. Panting she tries to catch her breath and process all that she's seen. The rain was beating on her tired body. Rogue looked up at the sky her tears mixing with the rain. A large monument in front of her catches her eye. _Rogue Gone But Never Forgotten_. Frustrated she screams into the darkness of the sky.

Scott was running as fast as he could screaming Rogue's name. He slipped on the mud falling to the wet ground. "Shit! Where the hell did she go?" Scott turns in every which way hoping for some sort of sign when he hears Rogue's scream. He runs in the direction of her voice and finds Rogue sitting in front of her tombstone sobbing.

He approaches her cautiously and whispers her name "Rogue?" Rogue turns around her sad eyes focusing on Scott. "Scott?" Rogue whispers. "What happened? Am I dead? I don't understand what's going on?" Scott comes closer to her and says "Rogue do you remember anything that happened at Alkali Lake?" Rogue pensively answers "I see only images nothing that seems real. My memories are mixing with all those that I absorbed I can't distinguish my thoughts from the others." Scott kneels beside her and caresses her back "What do you see Rogue? What is that you remember? Concentrate on the last thing that you can remember."

Rogue closes her eyes "I see Bobby and me on the floor. The pain coursing through our heads was so great. Bobby's holding my hand trying to console me. The Blackbird is flying across the lake and crashes into a snowdrift. The Professor's face is so sad, Storm looks so angry at me, Logan looks pissed and Jean…Jean is…..I can't no please don't make me see any more it's hurting too much." Rogue clutches her head and the tombstone explodes. Scott pulls Rogue back to avoid the debris from the tombstone. His attempt proved to be fruitless as the pieces of the tombstone cut both of their faces and arms. Rogue begins rocking back and forth crying profusely. Scott reaches for Rogue and holds her close to his chest stroking her back trying to soothe her troubled soul. Rogue hangs on to Scott for all that she's worth crying into his chest.

Scott stands up with holding Rogue in his arms and heads back towards the mansion mentally calling to the Professor. "We're heading back Professor I think its best that you met us at the door. Rogue is very distraught I can't even begin to know what to say…..I can't even….." "Scott please calm your mind you're projecting and your thoughts are becoming too chaotic. I will meet you by the main door." Logan, Storm, and Hank run to the library in heed of the Professor's mental call. Logan barks at the Professor "This better be damn good Chuck between you calling us in the middle of the night and these stupid kids sneaking around downstairs you can't get a decent night sleep around this place." Storm places her hand on Logan's shoulder "Logan we are all stressed at this point and the Professor would never call us in unless it was very important so please just calm down." Hank walks over to the Professor who is looking out the window into the rain "What is it Charles?" Without even turning around the Professor says in a very sorrowful tone "Rogue has awakened and she's very disturbed at what she saw." The Professor points to the memorial painting of Rogue and the strewn programs for the funeral at the end of the week. Logan's claws unsheathes from his hands "Where is she now Chuck?" The Professor points to the rainy scene in front of him littered with thunder and lightening "She's out there, frightened, completely thrown by what she has seen here." Logan starts walking towards the door when it abruptly kicked open. Scott steps from the darkness holding Rogue against his chest.

Angered by the sight of Scott holding Rogue Logan moves forward to take Rogue from Scott. Rogue lifts her head from Scott's chest and sees Logan coming forward and starts whimpering burying her head once again and holding Scott closer to her "Please not yet I can't I can't see him yet…" Scott steps back "Logan wait ok just give her a second to collect herself she's kind of upset right now." Logan growls in response "Scooter if you don't hand her over to me right now you'll be eating from a tube for the next couple of weeks." "Is that necessary Logan can't you see she's frightened right now she doesn't need your macho male ego shoved in her face!"

Logan begins to step forward when all of a sudden the Professor intervenes "Logan that's enough! This is not about anyone's ego right now this is about Rogue and her well being if the two of you don't learn how to behave I'll have you both thinking that you are six year old school girls and I am sure that Jubilee and Kitty will be more than happy to dress you both up in pretty pink dresses and braid your hairs! Scott please bring Rogue to my office. Hank if you would please alert Jean I don't know why she hasn't answered me yet but…" Jean comes down from the stairs "No need Professor I'm here." The Professor regards her with little concern "Good I would like you and Hank to please join me in the office. The rest of you wait here." As Scott is walking by Logan stops him and runs his finger against Rogue's white strand and gives Scott a nasty look.

Scott sets Rogue gently down on the couch and prepares to leave but Rogue grabs his arm "Scott please don't leave me." Scott looks at the Professor who nods his head Scott sits down next to Rogue and puts his arm around her bringing her close. Jean lip is drawn into straight line at the sight of her husband holding another woman. Her anger starts to build but she quickly settles all the feelings of anger before the Professor becomes suspicious and with a cool face sits next to Rogue and reaches to hold her hand but Rogue shrinks away and moves closer to Scott.

Hank comes back from the med lab with his kit and hands it to Jean "Jean can you please check her vitals." Nodding she takes the bag from Hank and extracts the stethoscope, thermometer, and everything else she needs and places them on the table next to her. She reaches for Rogue's arm but Rogue once again whimpers. The Professor wheels forward and meet her sad eyes "Rogue you need to let Jean check you out please. We need to make sure that you are ok honey I assure you that I will answer all your questions." He sends serene and tranquil images set her mind at ease and helps Rouge once again build mental blocks for all the voices in her head. Calm and more focused Rogue nods her head and allows Jean to give her a brief physical.

Finished Jean turns to the Professor "She's healing quickly probably remnants from Logan. All in all she's on the mend." The Professor looks at Rogue "I know that you must be puzzled by all that you have seen Rogue but first I need to know what the last thing that you remember." Rogue lifts her head "The last thing I remember is we were on the Blackbird." The Professor nods his head "Nothing else?" Rouge shakes her head "That's all I can see." The Professor looks meaningfully into her eyes "Rogue what I am about to tell you might upset you but I need you to listen ok sweetheart." Rogue nods her head "I trust you Professor please I just want to know what happened to me."

The Professor takes a deep breath and responds quickly as if it would hurt her less "When you and Bobby flew the Blackbird to us there was some damage to the jet and we couldn't get off the ground. The dam was breaking and the water was sure to bury us all. I know that you felt responsible for the damage to the Blackbird. I can only assume that you were so burdened by the guilt that you absorbed Jean to gain some of her powers to help. You stepped off the jet and repaired it using Jean's powers and started to lift it off the ground. Nightcrawler tried to reach you but you wouldn't allow him to help. The dam broke and you held the water back but then larger pieces of the dam were breaking and you couldn't hold back the water any further so you lifted the Blackbird off the ground using most of your strength and was buried under the water. You must have created some sort of telekinetic shield around you to protect yourself. We thought we lost you for good so we were holding the ceremony to honor you and your sacrifice that painting you saw in the library was for the memorial. I sensed you early this evening and we went back to Alkali Lake and found you there."

Rogue was in utter shock. She looked straight ahead trying to sort out all that she just heard. "So I was dead." The Professor takes hold of her arms that were covered by dry robe that Hank procured for her "I'm afraid it looks like that Rogue. You were dead but now you have come back to us for reasons that I cannot explain but nevertheless am overjoyed to see you sitting before me breathing and talking." Rogue looks at the Professor she can see the strain this had on him the worry lines deepened in his face, his sad eyes now rimming with tears. She reaches forward and kneels before his wheelchair and hugs the man that she thinks of like her father. Charles holds her tight and cries into her hair whispering "I thought I failed you Rogue."

Rogue tightens her hug "You could never fail me Professor." He reaches to stroke her face affectionately but she flinches back out of habit and holds his wrist ensuring that all she came in contact was his shirt but the Professor takes his bare hand and touches her bare hand. "Rogue you can touch." Disbelief in her eyes she starts shaking. She reaches over and touches the Professor's face and holds his hand. Rogue starts crying and laughing at the same time.

She stands up looks at Hank who envelopes her into a huge bear hug. "My dear you have no idea how very good it feels to see my friend again perhaps when you are feeling better we can finally conclude our discussion on the differences between Nsync and the Backstreet Boys over a bowl of rocky road!" Rogue starts laughing and kisses his furry cheek. "Anytime Hank anytime." Hank releases her from his grip and Rogue turns to Jean "Jean I can't even begin to say the words to apologize for what I did….." Jean smiles at Rogue "No Rogue thank you for saving us all." Rogue reaches over to give her a hug. Jean is overcome by a warm feeling in her chest that she cannot explain as this young girl clings to her. She pushes it away and her eyes flash black and return to their normal color. "Just promise that you won't try to be a superhero anymore ok Rogue let Superman do all the heavy lifting."

Hearing all the laughter Storm and Logan step into the Professor's office. Storm rushes to Rogue first and pulls her into an intense bone crushing hug. "Oh my goodness Rogue. We thought we lost you." Rogue returns the hug consoling a crying Storm. Storm pulls back "I'm sorry Rogue for making you think that you made a mistake trying to rescue us. I never intended to make you feel guilty for trying to help please forgive me." Rogue shakes her head "No 'Ro don't do this I made the choice please stop crying." Storm hugs her again tears in her eyes. Rogue sees Logan standing by the door. Storms quickly turns around and let's go of Rogue "You better hurry and say hello because he was pacing a hole in the rug outside the door. I was afraid he was going to start a fire with all the friction he was causing."

Rogue runs to Logan who opens his arms wide and hugs her close to him. Logan closes his eyes and smells her hair whispers in her ear "Don't you ever fucking do that shit to me again kid or you'll have to answer to me." Rogue snuggles closer to him relishing the feel of his naked skin against hers. Logan kisses her neck and pulls her closer. Shocked at Logan's display of affection she starts to get embarrassed when she remembers that they have an audience. She pulls apart from him and looks at all her friends. Noticing Scott trying to slip out of the room like a mouse she says "Scott, did you think you can get away from me that easily." Rogue walks to him and pulls him into her embrace. Scott returns the hug and whispers in her ear "It feels good to have you back Rogue."

Jealousy coursed through Logan's veins when he saw how close Scott was holding Rogue. He clenched his fist his nails digging into the palm of his hands. The Professor wheels to Rogue 'I think that its best that we all get some rest because I have a feeling that we are going to have a very eventful day today." "I don't want to go back to the med lab." Logan grabs Rogue's hand "No you're staying with me." Before anyone can protest he leads Rogue upstairs to his bedroom and shuts the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Mr. Stan Lee of Marvel Comics. 

Author's Note: My muse would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my fan fiction and for all the great reviews. Please keep them up because it's not fun to have an angry muse follow you around!

Chapter 6

Logan did not sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes only to wake up and find that Rogue had disappeared into a dream. Logan pulled Rogue close to him he needed to feel her heart beat against his chest, her sweet breath on his skin, to smell the scent that made Rogue his Marie. He needed to know for certain that she was alive. Rogue moved her head to the crook of his shoulder and tangling her legs with his. He was in complete awe of the beauty that this girl no woman possessed. This was the same woman that he vowed to protect 2 years ago only to witness her demise then by the miracle that he could not begin to explain her rise from death.

He gazed at the beautiful woman that he once thought of as a kid, the kid that he so wrongly nicknamed years ago. He watched the way her mouth would open ever so slightly as she lightly snored, the way her hair fell on his pillow as the morning dawn gently set his room aglow.

Logan didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. He scolded himself for even thinking of Rogue that way after all she was still young compared to him and she was the only way that she thought of as his friend.

She was someone that he would lean on when the nightmares troubled him. Rogue shared his pain every night as she lived his nightmares over and over again a piece of him that would never leave her and bonded her to him. His nightmares plaguing her every night was the price she paid to live. A price that Logan felt was too high and the guilt he suffered every night when he would hear her anguished screams was unbearable. To keep his guilt at bay he protected Rogue.

As the years went by and his visits became more frequent he knew that his friendship with Rogue was a special one. Logan never let anyone get as close to him as he let Rogue. She was the only one who could call him on his bullshit and lived to tell the tale. He began to be more possessive with Rogue and one mention of the Popsicle's name he would growl and disappear for the night trolling for a cool drink and a woman to keep him warm for just one night.

Rogue and Bobby's relationship was sweet and touching but for the life of him Logan could not stand the Icicle. But then during one of his visits he could see the longing looks between Kitty and Bobby and Logan came to realize that sooner or later Rogue's relationship with the boy would eventually come to an end not because of her lack of touch because both Rogue and Logan were aware of the feelings that were brewing between Kitty and Bobby. But because of their loyalty and love of Rogue they always kept it to themselves. Her death was the final chapter in their relationship and Logan knew that once Rogue came back to her old life that it would an open playing field but he shook those thoughts out of his head as soon as they formed.

In her slumber Rogue brushed her body against his and the Wolverine inside screamed for him to mark her as his. To let every man in the whole world hear her scream his name and now that he would be the only man that would ever be with intimate with Rogue, his Marie. The only one she trusted to tell him her real name. Logan caressed her arm then moving his touch to her lower back stroking the skin that was exposed from the jersey that she borrowed from him. Rogue moaned softly and rubbing her leg up and down on his and her lips so close to his neck that it took all of Logan's strength to fight the Wolverine that wanted to posses Rogue. He quickly untangled himself from Rogue's embrace without waking her up and sat at the edge of his bed his head in his hands.

He looked over his shoulder at the stunning creature on his bed wondering when the hell did she grow up and how did he not notice it. Before he left Jean told him that she had a crush on him but he wrote it off as gratitude for saving her life and being her friend, nothing more. The months that he was gone he thought of her but his thoughts consistently stayed platonic. However when she died it was entirely a different story. All he could think of was her. Rogue's image was burned into his mind that even when he closed his eyes he can see her innocent face and if he concentrated hard he could hear her voice with the slight southern twang but now she was here back into is life and into his bed and the Wolverine wanted to make sure that she stayed there.

Rogue slowly woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked at Logan's back. "I couldn't have been snoring that loudly could sugar?" Logan smirked at her "Sugar? Where did that come from? "

"Logan I'm southern saying sugar is like hello." Logan feigns a hurt expression "And here you had me thinking I was special. That hurts Rogue." Rogue threw her pillow at him "Jerk!" Logan gives her one of his trademark eyebrow arches and lunges for her on the bed. He starts tickling her furiously. Rogue starts laughing and screaming the whole time kicking her legs. To gain leverage in the great tickle war Logan put his body on top of hers effectively pinning Rogue down. Finally out of breath from screaming and laughing Rogue gave up and looks up at Logan's hazel eyes and pushes a piece of hair off his face.

Logan looks down at Rogue and suddenly becomes conscious of how good her body feels under his and immediately gets off. "I shouldn't have done that Rogue you're still healing." Disappointed by his peculiar behavior Rogue sits up "Its Marie. I'd like for you to call me that from now on." Logan lifts his head and softly whispers "Only when it's just us." He said that as if he wanted it to be a secret that only they shared. Rogue could feel his gaze burning her body. Logan reached over and ran his finger down her white streaks that framed her face. Rogue closed her eyes savoring Logan's caress on her bare skin. His hand fondled her cheek then trailed down to her neck. Rogue leaned into his touch. She couldn't believe after all this time that Logan was finally touching her seeing her. His mere gaze was setting her on fire igniting passion that she thought she would never feel especially from Logan.

Logan leaned into Rogue his face inching towards hers. Rogue could feel his lips getting closer and closer his breath warming her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation when all of a sudden the door burst open. Logan leapt away from Rogue.

A blur of yellow lunged on the bed and tackled Rogue. "Oh my god chica I can't believe this is all really happening! Please tell me you're really here and this is not a figment of my imagination!" Jubilee pulls Rogue into a tight embrace crying profusely. Rogue returns the hug "its ok Jubes its real I'm really here." Logan quietly grabs his clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. He leans his forehead on the door reining the Wolverine within him again. If it wasn't for Jubilee Logan wasn't sure what would have happened. After what seemed like an eternity he composed himself changed his clothes and exited the bathroom.

Jubilee was in the middle of telling Rogue everything that she missed in her absence. Rogue looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and met Logan's eyes hardly paying attention to what Jubilee was saying. However Logan shifts his gaze as quickly as possible then mutters in their general direction "Jubes maybe you should take Rogue back to her room and get her dressed for breakfast." The yellow clad teenager turned to Logan "That has to be the best thing that I have ever heard in my whole life Wolvie." Hearing the nickname that Jubes bestowed on Logan Rogue starts giggling. Jubilee grabs Rogue and starts dragging her to their room. Rogue turns back and looks at Logan but before she could say anything he shuts his door and heads downstairs without so much of a glance in her direction. Hurt Rogue quickens her steps to keep up with her best friend.

Rogue missed breakfast because as she was getting ready almost all the students in the school stooped by her room to hug her and express their gratitude and relief that she returned unharmed. Tears and laughter was coming out of her room every minute. Finally Kitty put an end to the interruptions instructing them that Rogue will be more than happy to talk to everyone after she got something to eat. Grateful to Kitty Rogue entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping into the warm heat Rogue closed her eyes and relaxed under the water. Reaching for her shampoo Rogue suddenly felt her mind seize and the shampoo floated in the air towards her. Shocked she brought her hand to her forehead and all of the sudden the shampoo hurled to the floor. Falling to the floor of the shower Rogue's mind began to spin out of control. A voice roared in her mind "The war is coming child. You must build your strength or she will destroy you." Images started flashing in her mind but Rogue could not make out anything. She saw flashes of the X-Men in battle. Fire. Destruction. Chaos. Death.

Jubilee knocked on the door "Chica you ok in there are other people who have beauty needs as well." Rogue's mind snapped back into itself she called out "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Pushing those thoughts out of her head Rogue turns off the shower and quickly dries off. Stepping out of the bathroom she was met by Jubilee and Kitty who had the biggest smiles on their faces and something hidden behind both of their backs. "What are you two up to?" Jubilee steps forward "Rogue you have no idea how happy it is to have you back and we decided to give you something to help you remember never to leave us again." Opening her hands Jubilee reveals a necklace that has 3 circles interlocking. Jubilee splits it into three and Kitty takes it from her attaching a chain to each piece. Kitty hands Rogue her piece and she puts it one with tears in her eyes. Jubes and Kitty puts theirs on as well. The three hug and Jubilee says "Now you are stuck with us no matter what chica. Also in celebration with your new touchable self we are going to give you a makeover."

Rogue starts laughing "Do I really look that bad?" She turns to the mirror and finally sees herself for the first time. Her hair grew to the middle of her back her white streaks framing her chiseled cheekbones. Her lips deepened into a rose color and her pale pallor was now a warm bronze shade. The thing that shocked her the most was that her normally chocolate brown eyes were now an ice blue. Turning around Rogue examined her body as well. Her body had matured with curves. If she didn't know any better it was as if Rogue was on vacation and not dead. Rogue whispers "What happened to my eyes?" Kitty places her hand on Rogue's shoulder "Maybe we should see Hank and Jean so they can give you the answers you need Rogue." Rogue nods her head and starts to get dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The X-men belong unfortunately belong to Stan Lee and his minions at Marvel Comics. Sigh. 

Chapter 7

As soon as they were dressed Jubes and Kitty headed down to the cafeteria with Rogue in tow. When Rogue's stomach started growling louder that Logan they all agreed to grab lunch first and the odds were good that Hank was in the cafeteria instead of the lab since everyone knew that it was lasagna day and Hank was never one to miss that. They tried to hide their worry and concerns for their best friend with their mindless chatter but Rogue could see through right through them. She knew that they were just as worried as she was. When the three girls got to the door they were literally surrounded by a throng of students eager to take a look at their very own miracle the legend who managed to survive death not once but twice.

Rogue scanned the room and saw Logan seated with the other X-Men. Rogue felt the sudden need to run into his arms to be close to him to feel his strong arms around her. She needed to feel safe again and Logan always made her feel safe but when Bobby saw her at the door he ran as fast as he could and scooped her up in a giant hug. He held her so close that Rogue felt guilty about what happened with Logan this morning. Bobby was still her boyfriend. Kitty turned her head when she saw how Bobby was clinging to Rogue. She closed her eyes and tried to push the hurt down as she walked away. Logan stopped eating when he saw Bobby run to Rogue. The anger was bubbling deep inside him. The animal inside was quickly getting out of control. No one was supposed to touch his girl but him. Full of rage and possessiveness Logan could only watch.

Bobby spun Rogue around and around as she squealed for him to put her down. They ended up in the hallway away from the prying eyes of the whole school when Bobby finally set her down and looked into her eyes for the first time since she got back. Taken aback he quickly let her go. Stunned Rogue asked "Bobby what's the matter?" Bobby looked at her strangely "Your eyes are flashing into different colors Rogue." "What are you talking about Bobby?" Bobby answers "Rogue your eyes they just changed from brown to green to ice blue." Rouge runs to the mirror that is in the hallway. She looks at her reflection her eyes were indeed changing colors. As the fear in her grew more and more her eyes flashed the different colors more frequently. Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated on serene and tranquil thoughts to calm her mind. She turned to Bobby "My powers are different Bobby I can feel them. I have to talk to the Professor now but we do have to talk later ok Bobby." Bobby nods his head sadly watched Rogue go back into the cafeteria. Kitty comes up from behind and places her hand on his shoulder. "Everything ok Bobby?" Bobby sighs "She's different Kitty." "Of course she's different Bobby she survived death twice you can't expect her to be exactly the same do you?" Bobby turns around "No Kitty I mean she's different I can sense it. There's something wrong and I can't figure it out. I gotta go. I'll see you later." Kitty smiles sadly at Bobby's retreating back and walks up to her room too depressed to eat.

The Professor was seated with Ororo, Scott, Jean, Hank, and Logan brooding at the end of the faculty table. The Professor noticed Rogue's approach. As Rogue walked to the table the Professor saw her eyes vary from ice blue, deep brown, and jade green. The Professor dropped his fork. "Rogue do you know that your eyes just flashed different colors?" Rogue grabbed a clean fork and looked at her reflection sure enough her eyes started flashing different colors again.

She was starting to get scared the tables started to shake plates were crashing on to the floor. She crawled to the wall clutching her legs rocking back and forth. Rouge started to hear the voice in her head again "Arm yourself girl she's looking to destroy you." Rogue screamed "Who is trying to destroy me what are you talking about?" Her head started to ache when all of a sudden her mind pulsated with power and she snapped her head up her eyes turning blue. Within seconds a blue and white energy field surrounded Rogue protecting her. The Professor tried his best to reach Rogue's mind but to no avail she gained the ability to block even his powers. Logan extended his hand towards Rogue only to be electrocuted. Scott grabbed a wooden chair and broke Logan free. Shaking his head as his body healed the burn marks on his arms "Thanks Scooter." Scott nodded his head. "What do we do now Professor?"

Xavier was deep in thought "Rogue is resisting me perhaps Jean you should try to enter Rogue's psyche she does she you as a big sister maybe you can get close enough." Jean smiles "Of course Professor I would do anything that will help Rogue." The red haired telepath closes her eyes and forces her way into Rogue's mind.

Rogue was swept into deep into her psyche. She walked around in the darkness unsure of where to go. Soon she came to an old house that looked that it had seen better days. She carefully pushed the front door open "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Well hello Rogue."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews you guys keep my fingers flying across the keyboard. As for all the grammatical errors I'm still working on it so please be patient. The ideas are coming to me so quickly I act before I think. 

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics the only thing I own is the story.

Chapter 8

Rogue enters the house with an extremecase of déjà vu. She's been here before and heard that voice perhaps in previous life. "Hello." Nothing but silence answered her. "I know that you are out there please I just need some answers. Who are you? Who's trying to destroy me?" The serene voice filled the room "You have many questions Rogue that I can not answer at this point in time." In frustration Rogue screams "Why would you make yourself known if you can not answer anything that I ask? Are you just trying to make me crazy because believe me you're going in the right direction." All of a sudden Rogue feels a mental push from an outside presence she grabs her head in pain, her eyes tearing. It was a powerful mental invasion; it felt like someone was trying to break her mind into a million pieces. The voice boomed "Enough you shall not have her." A blue energy ball projects around Rogue protecting her and expelling the powerful mental projection.

Jean screams and is thrown back against the wall as her mental link with Rogue is abruptly broken. Scott runs to her "Jean are you alright?" Panting Jean shakily stands up and rubs the back of her head. "Yeah I'm fine it seems that our little Rogue has finally grown up." Scott looks at her strangely "What are you talking about?" Jean walks towards Rogue still encased in her shield "This is not just an energy field it's a telepathic shield. Rogue is protecting herself mentally as well as physically." Jean skims the shield with her hand protected by her own telekinetic shield causing sparks of blue and red. "This is some sort of a defense mechanism. Before I could even fully integrate my mind with hers she dispelled me very quickly. All I could see was a glimpse of utter chaos. With these newfound abilities she might be a danger to the other children I think its best that we transport Rogue into Cell Block 8." Scott shakes her head in disbelief "We are not putting Rogue in Cell Block 8 and I can't believe that you would even suggest that. Don't you remember what happened to Wanda and the others that we had down there?"

Logan interrupts "What the hell are you all talking about?" Scott quickly explains "You've heard the older students telling urban legends of former students that were locked up because they didn't behave or some other nonsense to scare the new kids." Logan grunts "Yeah what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Scott rolls his eyes "Well if you would allow me to finish Logan Cell Block 8 is a group of 8 padded cells underneath the med lab. Only the original students as well as the original faculty know that its there it's was known as the mental ward of the school. That is where we kept some of the students who had difficulties controlling their powers and inevitably hurt others as well as themselves."

Logan raises his eyebrow "So you put the crazies in there?" The Professor interrupts "No Logan not the crazies as you would so poetically put it. It was meant to protect those who were not blessed with control of their mutant abilities. About 2 years ago Jean and Hank came across a young female in the Psychiatric Ward of Westchester General named Wanda. Her first name was the only thing that she told us, nothing else. She pretty much kept to herself. We thought it would be best if she was taken here and with proper care we felt that she would flourish and perhaps regain control of her life again. Unfortunately Wanda suffered some serious abuse while she was in the Psych ward and we could never reach her mentally her powers were erratic so placed her downstairs. Although the environment of Cell Block 8 was quite different from that of the Psych Ward in Westchester General she associated the padded cells as the cause of her pain. She saw all doctors in white lab coats as her abusers. The only thing we did manage to do right by her was to teach her control but she just used her powers against us to break out of Cell Block 8 bringing with her some of the most powerful mutants. She had convinced them that the X-Men were trying to brainwash them to join us and if they didn't we would kill them. They did some considerable damage to the med lab and hurt some of the students that were home that day. We found out later that day she joined the Brotherhood. If we had given her a room with the other children and not treated her like she was a danger I know that she would have recovered from all the abuse that she suffered. I'll be damned if that happens to another student."

"But Professor I do think that this is best for Rogue," Jean continued. Scott steps forward "No Jean we are not putting her there." Jean responds "I believe that Rogue will be a danger to others as well as herself once she recovers from this little episode. Maybe it's for the best if…" Scott cuts her off "No we're not putting her down there and let me just say this one more time in case you missed it the first thousand times we all told you, no." Jean flashes him an angry look "Who do you think you are making the decisions like you're the boss of this place?" "No but I am Jean and we are not putting Rogue there and this is the last we will speak of this topic," the Professor said "Moving forward….."

"I really do think that all of you are not thinking of what is in Rogue's best interest as well as the other students who live at this school," Jean concluded. All of a sudden the metallic sound of Logan's claws coming out heard. "We are thinking of Ma…Rogue's best interest and the safety of the other students in this school. If I didn't know any better Red I think you were trying to get rid of Rogue." Jean was quickly losing control of the situation and she knew it. She concluded that the best thing for her to do at this point was to lose this battle and feign concern over the little brat. Putting on her most sympathetic face she turns to Logan and the others "Forgive me if it seems that I was being hasty in my recommendation but you were not there in Rogue's mind, it was very disturbing. I only want to make sure that we do what's right for Rogue I don't want to lose another like we lost Wanda."

Scott and Logan look at Jean with distrust. Both men could see Jean's odd behavior towards Rogue. Scott couldn't help but think that Logan was right it was as if Jean was trying to get rid of Rogue. Scott speaks first "Well we still have to deal with Rogue so I think that it's best if we just move on from here, Professor?"

Meanwhile…..

"What the hell was that," Rogue asked. The voice answers from the darkness once again "It is the one who wishes to be rid of you Rogue." Rogue grew silent with thought "Why would this person want to hurt me? I haven't done anything to anyone."

"You are a threat Rogue, you posses great power that you have yet to realize."

"How can I protect myself from this danger then? What do I do?" The ethereal voice replies "Embrace your gifts Rogue do not fight them, in the end your gifts make up everything that is you. Watch your back." With that a blue aura surrounds Rogue, her mind and body joining into one powerful being. The other voices in her head from previous touches were gone leaving only Rogue. The blue aura that was surrounding Rogue got so bright that the X-Men had to look away. Rogue's blue eyes snap open as calm as the ocean "I'm ready now."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All the characters of X-Men belong to the illustrious Stan Lee and the powerhouse Marvel Comics Inc.

Chapter 9

Seconds turned to minutes growing into hours evolving into days and blending into months from that fateful day. When Rogue awakened her body was surrounded by a powerful blue white aura and she immediately went into her fighting stance ready to do battle but the X-Men were unsure of what she was preparing to fight. Her powers were becoming erratic and the Professor had to knock her out with a psychic blast. From then on she had daily sessions with the Professor that lasted for hours. The Professor focused all of his energies on Rogue alone and did everything in his power to ensure that she had control over her newfound abilities and that Jean's dark alternate personality did not surface.

Rogue's new powers continued to surprise Professor Xavier in every session that they had. She now had full control of her skin when she did absorb someone she could control how much and what exactly she did absorb be it their powers or just information from their minds. Rogue displayed powerful telekinesis, telepathy that rivaled Xavier's range and strength, as well as the ability to conduct powerful energy from her hands and create a shield that protected her from any other mutant powers such as Scott's powerful beams or Jubilees' fireworks. Her training sessions in the Danger Room proved that she was indeed the most powerful mutant that Xavier has ever seen. 

Between Rogue's daily sessions with the Professor Logan along side Scott were working with her on her combat and control so Rogue had little or no time to herself. She rarely saw Bobby anymore and after a couple of weeks of her return home she broke up with him and sent him on his way to Kitty giving them both her full blessings. She smiled at him and told him that she had enough men in her life taking up all her time and she could not possibly fit one more. Bobby hugged her and told her he would always be there for her no matter what. Rogue knew that she made the right decision when Kitty ran into their room crying and hugging her so tight and exclaiming her love for her best friend thanking her profusely for understanding.

The one man that was replacing Bobby in her heart was the one who avoided her at all costs except in training sessions and a brief hello as they passed by each other nothing more. Rogue couldn't understand Logan's sudden change of disposition. After that night in his room she thought he understood her true feelings for him but Logan's continuing silent treatment mystified her. So instead of wallowing in her own self pity she went on with her life. She read books, meditated and divided her free time with Hank and Storm as well as forging a new friendship with someone so unexpected, Scott. 

His friendship became a touchstone for Rogue it was easy and uncomplicated. They were just two people spending time together talking, laughing, goofing off with the occasional deep conversation. Rogue still kept her friendship with Dr. McCoy close to her heart entrusting only him with her secrets but with Scott she gradually opened up. Logan began to notice that Rogue spent more and more time with Scott and it was beginning to piss him off. Almost all of his free time was depleted in the Danger Room fighting and destroying copies of Scott as well as keeping him as far away from Rogue as possible because Logan found that most of the time it took all of his willpower not to grab Rogue rip her clothes off and mark her as his. After that night in his room he didn't know how to act around her anymore. She wasn't the same Rogue that he left all those years ago. Rogue turned into a woman with curves, eyes that haunted him, soft long hair that he wanted to stroke feel on his pillow, she was sweet as pie and feisty as a cat on a hot tin roof.

It ripped him to pieces watching Scott tickle her or make her coffee in the morning just the way she liked it but the Wolverine was not man to give up so easily. He knew that he had to wait for the perfect moment and Rogue would be his forever but for now he would keep away from her before he did something that he regretted. It had to be slow and on her terms. Logan didn't want to rush Rogue into anything. So he just sat back sucked it up and watched Rogue like he always did.

Jean on the other hand was not a happy camper. She was so sick of hearing about Rogue this and Rogue that. All the students favored the little streaked bitch over her and she was taking up all of the Professor's time as well as her boyfriend. In fact all of the male population was so infatuated with Rogue that it infuriated Jean more and more every day. It was supposed to be about Jean and only Jean that little bitch was not supposed to survive. Everyday she wanted to scratch Rogue's skin off and watch her bleed to death but Jean knew that Rogue's little fan club would step in and save her as usual especially the Wolverine. Logan still looked at Jean but only with a hint of lust in his eyes now most of the time Jean caught Logan watching Rogue. Jean was jolted out of her thoughts when Kitty burst through her office. "Miss Grey, are you busy?" Jean looked away from the window and turned around "What is it Kitty?" "The Professor wants the full team to do a run in the Danger Room so Hank can do a full diagnostic on our powers." Jean glides to her desk and sits down in her chair. "The whole team is there? What about Rogue? Will she also be a part of this little exercise?" 

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows giving Jean a strange look "Yeah Rogue will be there the Professor thinks it would be good for her to fight along side the team again." Jean smiles at Kitty "I will be there in 5 minutes Kitty." Kitty turns on her heels and phases through the door. Jean stands up her eyes turning black. She looks down her red suit shifting into her leather X-Men uniform. Flames surround her while the objects in her office start moving all around her. Jean walks out of her office "Here I come Rogue." 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for the delay had to wrestle with my muse she's been giving me some serious crap! Forgive the mistakes thoughts coming faster than I can type and I was way too eager to get this chapter up.

Disclaimer: All X-men characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics I don't own a gorram thing. (If you know where I got that from you get a Scooby snack)

Chapter 10

The X-Men stood in a row in the Danger Room awaiting their orders while Hank and Xavier worked out the details of the program they were going to run. After pressing a couple of more buttons to modify the program to include Rogue Xavier turns around and faces his team. "Ok this is how this is going to work you all will be divided into 2 groups. The object of this particular mission is to obtain the sphere from the enemy. The protectors of the sphere will be the responsibility of Scott, Colossus, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue. Wolverine, Jean, Jubilee, and Storm you are all to obtain the blue sphere. To make it more challenging we have assimilated the Sentinel program as an obstacle. Are there any questions?"

Jubilee raises her hand "Yeah I have one how come they have five people on their team and we have only four?"

Professor smirks at her "Well Jubilee you have 3 full fledged X-men on your team they have only one."

Colossus, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby collectively scream "Hey!"

Hank interjects "I think what the Professor is trying to say is when have we ever been faced with an even battle field?"

Jubilee continues "Yeah but they got Rogue and she's like all gnarly with her new powers and not to mention the fact that she can conjure up our powers that's like going against all of the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and maybe every powerful mutant in the entire world."

Jean tightens her fist "Now Jubilee is seems to me that you are already lying down and accepting defeat. Are you so unsure of your team's strength's that you're standing down before we even get started? You have a man who heals from anything, the mistress of wind, and a telekinetic on your side is that not enough for you?"

Again Colossus, Kitty, and Bobby collectively scream "Hey!"

Rogue channels her inner Wolverine and looks directly at Jean eyebrow raised "That sounds like a challenge Red."

Jean whispered "Take it as you will Rogue." Undercurrents of tension and hostility spark between the two formidable women. The rest of the X-Men are stunned silence by the open hostility that Rogue is showing Jean and vice versa.

The Professor clears his throat "As it is that is the challenge. Teams please take your place we will commence in 10 seconds." Wolverine and his team walk over to their side of the Danger Room as Scott and his team walks to theirs.

Wolverine turns to Jean "You alright there Red?"

Jean smiles sweetly at him "Right as rain Logan. Why do you ask?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders "Nothing it seems like you're all jacked up to do this?"

Jean places her hand on his arm "After Stryker's attack I think we're all in need to release some serious tension."

Rogue watches the exchange between Logan and Jean and tenses up. Scott noticing her change in posture looks over to Logan and Jean. His jaw clenches tight at the sight of Jean touching Logan. Rogue reaches over places a comforting hand on his shoulder "You know it's going to be alright."

Scott looks into her eyes "Yeah I know but I'm kind of getting sick of this you know?"

Rogue nods her head "So let's show them what's what and kick their asses all over the Danger Room."

Scott laughs "I think a few choice punches to a certain Wolverine will make me feel a whole lot better. Alright team let's bring it together. They may have 3 X-men on their team but you all have the advantage of having me as your leader."

Kitty scoffs "Ok there big shot so what's the plan then?" Scott begins telling them all of their enemies' weaknesses from Jubilee's recklessness to Wolverine's arrogance. Armed with this knowledge Scott's team stood in a line their backs straight in fighting stance. Wolverine was faced off with Scott, Jean with Rogue, Kitty and Bobby against Storm, and Colossus against Jubilee.

Jubilee groans "This is just getting better and better. Metal man over here is going to kick my ass three ways up Sunday."

Colossus gives her a small smile "Don't worry little firecracker I will be gentle with you." The Danger Room darkens as an alarm is going off in the background getting louder and louder. The walls dissolve into the streets of New York City in the midst of an apocalypse. The earth shook as the Sentinels walks the streets of the ruined city.

Scott screamed over the noise "Ok everyone they're going to hit us with everything that they got our best shot is to knock Storm out of the battle first she packs the most damage. Bobby, I want you and Kitty to take Storm out of play first do your best to divert her from the blue sphere. Colossus I want you to take down Jubilee she'll be too concerned with showing off rather than doing any real damage. Rogue, Jean would be the logical choice in taking the sphere from us you don't move from this spot she'll use her telekinesis on you so she doesn't have to get too close but I think you're capable of countering that. The Wolverine is mine."

As the simulation is kicked off in high gear the X-Men ready themselves for battle. Storm strikes first disabling the Sentinel that was charging at them first with her lightning and thunder disabling its electronic equipment. As the giant machine falls to the ground Storm, Wolverine, Jean, and Jubilee run towards their goal using the robot as cover. Storm's eyes turn white as she calls the wind lifting her to the sky but is quickly grounded by Bobby's ice spikes that he throws up the air. Storm quickly regains her composure and directs a giant gust of wind at the Bobby flipping him in the air and throwing him across the room. Kitty phases through the fallen Sentinel and kicks Storm from behind. Storm turns around to meet the fist of Kitty. Knocking Storm out to the ground Kitty took out her electric cuffs and secured Storm's wrists. Taking out her com link she addresses the rest of her team "The Storm has cleared. I repeat the Storm has cleared." Scott's voice comes over on the com "Good job Kitty and Bobby. Rest of the team stand your ground!"

As Kitty and Bobby were taking Storm out Colossus was chasing down the yellow clad firecracker as she made her way over the fallen robot dodging Bobby's ice spikes that were hitting the ground and using her power to smash the larger pieces of ice on the floor. Colossus metaled up and ran through the robot obstructing his target. Jubilee squealed when she heard the metal crunching behind her and started shooting behind her with hopes of taking out Colossus. Colossus dodged every one of her shots and picked up on of the large pieces of ice and crushed it in his hands throwing the finely crushed ice over Jubilee's head causing her to slip sliding towards a lamppost banging her head. Colossus takes out his electric cuffs and locked her wrists around the lamppost. He goes on his com link "The Fourth of July has passed. I repeat Fourth July has passed." 

Scott looks over at his team with a proud look on his face "Good job team let's keep it togeth…" At that moment the Wolverine burst through the dark and tackles the fearless leader to the ground. Recovering quickly to his feet Scott takes his fighting stance. Wolverine turns around quickly and unsheathes his claws. Circling around Scott like his prey "Come on Scooter show me what you got." Scott lunges at the Wolverine delivering well placed shots with his fists and kicking with the expertise of a wushu master. Wolverine anticipates his moves and dodges most of them. Growling he attacks Scott full force.

As the two men are battling it out Jean steps out using her telekinesis she lifts a huge piece of the fallen debris around them and hurls it at Rogue. Rogue channels Magneto and stops the metal piece and sends it back to the red head. Jean creates a shield around her and the metal piece fall to the ground. Rogue then uses Pyro and uses the fire from a nearby building and launches a wall of flames at Jean. Still using her shield Jean walks through the fire and smirks at Rogue. Suddenly Jean's eyes turn black and the fire surrounds her. The Danger Room starts shaking as everything that is not bolted down starts to lift off the ground surrounding Jean.

The rest of the X-Men are thrown off their feet as the entire room continues to shake. Fallen to the ground both Scott and Wolverine were knocked unconscious.

Hank looks at the Professor "I believe that Jean's powers have evolved sir."

The Professor looks down from the control room at his protégé "That is what I feared Hank."

Jean starts to levitate into the air as she makes her way towards Rogue. She starts heaving everything at her with all the power that she got. Rogue brings Magneto's powers forward and throws all the metal to the side. However Jean starts picking up the trees and flings them at Rogue. Not able to react in time Rogue gets hit with a wooden park bench that joins the deadly dance of objects in the air and gets knocked across the room. Jean walks over to where Rogue lay gloats in her victory over the weak Rogue.

Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men gain consciousness and see Jean standing over Rogue. Jubilee looks at Jean and whispers under her breath "What the hell is going on?" Jean walks over to the console and is about to claim her prize when suddenly a voice behind her says "I don't think so bitch!"

Surprised to see Rogue standing Jean doesn't react quickly enough. Rogue phases through the huge fragments on the ground charging to Jean. She then metals up and tackles Jean knocking her against one of the fallen cars. Rogue's eyes are filled with rage and turn ice blue. Everything happens in slow motion. Rogue charges her body with energy the Danger Room once again shaking under the strain of great power.

In the corner of her eye Jean sees Wolverine getting up and running towards Rogue to stop her. Finally understanding the Achilles heel that would forever destroy Rogue she smiles at her and closes her eyes waiting for the energy blast speaking in Rogue's mind "I win." Jean channels all of Wolverine's concern over her and intensifies it. She also focuses on Scott's jealousy over the Wolverine and makes it grow ten fold.

Confused at first then filled with rage at her arrogance Rogue sends the energy blast to Jean throwing her to the other end of the room causing the wall to break from the impact.

Hank and the Professor quickly stop the program. Wolverine runs over to Jean. Hank and the Professor quickly make their way down to the Danger Room. Wolverine lifts the rubble off Jean. Jean's uniform is torn and bloody from the various cuts on her arms and legs. She has a nasty bruise forming on the side of her face and even more cuts on her face. Jean's breathing was labored and she was moaning in pain. Hank walks over to Jean to asses the damage.

Logan gets up and stalks over to Rogue grabbing her arm and dragging her to where Jean was "Look what you did Rogue. You went too far and seriously harmed one your own." Rogue shakes free from his grasp "So what do I do in battle Logan just take it easy because they are one of us. Not all mutants are fighting the good fight Logan."

Logan shakes his head "Are you even listening to what you are saying Rogue. You hurt Jean intentionally when you already knocked her out of the fight all you had to do was cuff her and the game over."

Rogue screams "Seriously you are seriously mad because I used all of my abilities to protect the mission Logan. She was hitting me with everything that she had I was only protecting myself from becoming a pancake when she was throwing some serious shit at me. I didn't see you holding anything back when you tackled Scott to the ground and trying to kick his ass! The next time the Brotherhood or even Stryker comes calling again I'll make sure to hold back cause I don't want to hurt anyone intentionally. Hey maybe next time Magneto won't stop at killing me maybe he'll torture me for a while before I finally beg for him to end it but I can die knowing that I took it easy on him because I didn't want to hurt him too much. Or the next time a Stryker want to be breaks in here and half the kids get captured I can sleep trouble-free at night while they are being experimented on with the safe knowledge that I took it easy on them and didn't hurt anyone too bad. "

Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Colossus try to defend Rogue but quickly shut their mouths when Logan gave them a look that could kill. Logan growls at Rogue "Low blow Rogue." Scott in the meanwhile ran over to Jean and cradled her head in his arms whispering "its ok baby you'll be ok." Jean took this as an opportunity and whispered "Logan? I need Logan."

Shocked and hurt Scott stepped back and ran over to Logan and punched him in the face. "You stupid son of a bitch! You had to do it huh Logan all this time flirting with Jean!"

Logan steps forward "You best start running now Scooter before I rip you to shreds."

Rogue steps between them "I should have known. Always protecting Jean Logan cause if it was Storm or anyone else that I knocked out of the game that quickly and with that much force you would have been patting me on the back. But no because it's Jean you go all protective mode and you know what forget it."

Scott clenches his fist "You just won't give up will you Logan!"

Logan stares at Scott "Now what the hell are you talking about!"

Scott angrily yells "Oh come off it Wolverine everyone in the mansion knows how hot you are for Jean. You are always touching always in some dark corner whispering in her ear flirting with my fiancé in front of me!"

Logan can only stare at Scott "So you're trying to tell me that you're ok with the fact that little Rogue over here almost punched _your_ fiancé through a wall?"

Scott responds "Don't ever presume to think that you know anything about me or what I think Wolverine. Rogue did what she had to in order to protect the mission. I can't believe I am hearing a lecture from the same man who cut down how many soldiers was it Wolverine please refresh my memory."

Logan cannot believe his ears that Scott of all people was letting Jean lie there in pain. He knew something was wrong with this picture. The Scott he knew would be tending to Jean with tender loving care and here he was tearing into him jealous as hell over absolutely nothing and defending Rogue.

Before he can say anything else the Professor steps forward "Ok gentlemen I believe that this session is over please everyone clean up and Rogue I would like to see you in my office."

Rogue nods her head. Hank picks up Jean and takes her to the infirmary. As she is being carried out she calls out Logan's name. Scott's jaw clenches Rogue walks over to him links her arm through his. Unsure of what to do Logan just stands in the middle of the room.

Logan looks at Rogue and it takes all of his willpower not to grab her from Scott and drag her out of the room so they can finish their discussion but when he hears Jean's painful cry something in him forces him to head out to the infirmary with Hank.

The rest of the X-Men disperse and head off to the showers leaving Rogue and Scott alone together.

Scott turns to Rogue "I think this is the end of Jean and I."

Rogue shakes her head "Scott no I know that she still loves you. Jean and Logan just have this..."

Scott takes her hand in his "What have this what you can't even explain it. We both know there is something going on I think it's about time that we both just face it. I'm going to clean up and meet you in Xavier's office." Letting go of her hand reluctantly Scott heads off to the showers a defeated man.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the delay but can I just say that WORK SUCKS!!!! Why oh why can't I just win the lottery! There will be some serious Scott/Rogue interaction as well as Slutbag (I mean Jean hehe)/Logan interaction. Well don't give me nasty looks The Muse says there must be conflict so here it comes! Oh and a special shout out to DarkAngelmi818 for reminding me to update more often!!!!

Disclaimer: All X-men characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

Chapter 11

Rogue waited silently hands folded in her lap in the Professor's office for Hank and Scott to arrive. The Professor kept up small talk and a soft smile on his face as he tried to ease her anxiety. Finally Scott walked in and sat next to Rogue giving her a reassuring smile. The Professor was lost in thought for a second then looks up at the pair and said "Well Hank will not be joining us here for the meeting I will just fill him in later. Rogue there is no need to look perplexed or anxious you are not in any sort of trouble my dear I just wanted to talk to you about your developing powers."

Rogue doesn't say anything she just keeps her hands folded tightly in her lap looking intently at the floor. The Professor can feel her guilt rolling off her in waves. He wheels himself around the desk and in front of Rogue. He takes her hands into his "Rogue I know you feel guilty about what happened in the Danger Room but I want you to understand that no one blames you. Your powers are evolving I can't begin to tell you how or why but this is the hand we were dealt with and we will adapt as best as possible."

Rogue yanks her hand out of his and walks over to the window looking at the darkening sky "I felt something down there Professor. It coursed through my body freeing my mind and my body and for once in my life I reveled in it, basked in the idea of having so much power at my disposal. I lost control." As she was talking the Professor noted that her fingers were sparking with blue energy.

Scott runs his hands through his hair "Rogue we all lose control sometimes. It's not something that we are proud of but it happens to everyone mutant or not."

Rogue shakes her head "You don't understand Scott. I liked it."

The Professor closes his eyes and delves deep into Rogue's mind. He sees flashes of pure power coursing through her mind. The battle in the Danger Room seemed to be a small example of what Rogue can truly do. He rubs his temple "Rogue I know how you feel…"

Rogue spins around "No one knows how it feels to be a prisoner because of my abilities. To be denied a something as simple as a handshake, a hug, any sort of human contact.   
Then by the almighty powers that be I was finally released from my prison. It's funny I had to die to be free. Death was my way out. For one moment I felt true freedom like a leaf soaring in the wind never touching the ground. I was at peace but I was ripped away and brought back. Today I felt that freedom again in the Danger Room when we were running that simulation. My mind was clear my body reacted as I wanted it to. I have this strange power that I can't even explain on top of every power from every mutant that I have touched in my life at my fingertips and it scares me."

Scott walks over to Rogue and takes her in his arms and gently hugs her "What do you mean no one knows how it feels Rogue. We are all trapped by our abilities never able to be normal as society wants us to be but we take each moment that we can and live our lives the best way possible. I know that you're scared but if you let us help you we can overcome this obstacle. I don't want to hear you say that only death is your way out again Rogue we are your family and we care about you. We lost you once and by all the fire in Hades we are not losing you again."

Rogue looks into Scott's red visor "How do you know Scott? How do you know that I won't lose control again and hurt someone like I hurt Jean? What if it's Storm, Jubes, Professor X, or even you Scott? It felt strange part of me didn't want to use all of my powers but another part was screaming at me to survive at all costs and that's when I lost control of my new power."

Scott pulls her closer both forgetting the Professor was even in the room "I know it won't happen again Rogue because I know you. I remember the little lost girl who came here frightened by her own shadow but then she grew into a very strong woman. I see your struggles everyday and I see you triumph over them everyday. When you came back after Alkali Lake you mastered your mutation and gained the ability to touch. I know it's not easy especially with someone who has deal with not only your abilities but everyone else's that you touched but the Rogue I know is a woman who would kill anyone who hurts anyone she cares for, the one who always thinks of others first in every situation and sacrificed herself to save all of her friends, the fierce warrior with so much love to give it should be a sin. I know it won't happen because I know you. The real you."

Rogue eyes tears and hugs Scott close "You have been such a good friend to me I can't begin to even thank you for being there for me."

Scott smiles "Hey I should thank you for all those nights you had to listen to me whine about Jean and Logan, her not setting the wedding date, and all the other nonsense that I deal with on a normal basis I figured my friendship was a punishment not a reward sometimes."

The Professor just sits back to enjoy the easy conversation between Scott and Rogue pondering how things would have been if Scott had met Rogue first. Where would they both have been?

The Professor moves in front of Rogue "My dear I do have to insist that we continue our daily sessions to ensure that you have complete control of your psyche as well as your abilities. Scott here will continue your training sessions with the help of Wolverine, Storm, and Jean. Now I want you to please accept that what happened in the Danger Room was not your fault. You did what you had to in order to protect the mission although others may believe that you went too far but in the situation you did the best you can so no more guilt."

Rogue nods her head and bends down to hug the Professor "Thank you for being there for me Professor and understanding."

Scott and Rogue leave the office together. He turns to her "I heard that new Evanescence CD came out today if you weren't busy maybe you want to go to the mall with me to pick it up maybe grab some lunch?"

Rogue's eyes brighten immediately at the thought of shopping "You sure I mean don't you want to check on Jean or something?"

Scott face darkens and every jealous fiber in his body flares "I'm sure that Logan's taking good care of her." Scott sees Rogue's face fall and kicks himself mentally forgetting for a moment how Rogue felt about Logan "I'm sorry Rogue I just don't want to be in the mansion right now knowing that he's down there with her."

Rogue pats him on the arm "Let's go then fearless leader I heard from Jubes that the Evanescence CD rocks and she refuses to share so I need to get one of my own."

Scott grabs his leather jacket and gloves from the closet and takes her to the garage "Bike or car?"

Rogue smiles at him "Bike definitely." Scott throws her a helmet and climbs on the bike. Rogue comes up behind him zipping her leather jacket and presses her body close to his back. She winds her long hair on top of her head and puts the sleek helmet on. Scott holds his breath when he feels Rogue's arms wrap around his waist her long legs pressing on his. Banishing any lusty thoughts he speaks to Rogue through the com link that is hooked up to both of their helmets "You ready Rogue?" Rogue laughs into her com link "As ready as I will ever be sugar."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay folks but had to work crazy hours cause of the powerful need to eat, pay rent, and the other fun things that as an adult I have to deal with. YAY ADULTHOOD!!!! I am however working on a balance with work and the fun stuff because you know what they say all work and no fun make………….you know how the rest goes! Remember reviews are always appreciated! **BIG HUMONGOUS SHOUT OUT TO BLOODYTEAR89 FOR MAKING A VIDEO BASED ON MY FANFICTION!!!!!!** It was totally SHINY and am so touched that you like my story so much that you did that!!! You love me you really really love me!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it is all the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

Chapter 12

_Meanwhile in the Med Lab…_

Logan gazes at the sleeping red head through the glass from Hank's office "How's she doing Hank?"

Hank takes off his glasses and looks at Logan "Well she didn't suffer any serious injuries just some minor bruises and scratches it was more like she got the wind knocked out of her than anything else."

Logan's eyebrow goes up "Hey don't get me wrong I'm grateful that Red's ok but you saw the energy ball that Rogue sent her way it punched Jean through the wall. That crater that had Jean's name all over it shouldn't have left more than just a few bruises and scratches."

Hank rubs the bridge of his nose "I can't explain it either Logan and frankly you are not the only one who is perplexed by this whole situation. Up is down right is wrong I have always laid my faith in science and medicine and even that has proved to fail me now. But let me ask you a question Logan what was that all about down there? When Rogue and you first came to this mansion you were completely inseparable. Even when you were away everyone can still feel the closeness of your relationship with her. However something changed and now you treat her like she has the plague only speaking to her when you are training. Scott seems to be more of a friend to her than you. Which also raises the question why are you here and not Scott?"

At the mention of Scott's name Logan's fist clenches "I don't know what happened down there Hank one minute we're running the simulation the next I'm overcome with all these emotions to protect Jean. In case you haven't noticed everything changed when Rogue came back from the dead. She much different from the girl that jumped my camper looking for a ride she grew up into this strong beautiful woman while I wasn't looking. I don't know how to act around her sometimes and its best if I just stay away until I can figure out what's going on. As for Scooter I have no idea what the hell blew his skirt the wrong way but Kitty told me that he took off and I can't leave Jeannie here by herself."

Hank presses his lips into a thin line and gets up from behind the desk. He crosses his arms in front of his chest "Rogue is a very dear friend to me and to everyone in this school Logan. We had the unfortunate experience of losing her once but miracles still do exist because by all that is holy and green on this land she came back to us. I take it personally when anyone messes with people that I consider to be part of my family so please keep that in mind when while you are figuring things out Logan."

Logan looks straight into Hank's eyes "If I do anything to hurt Rogue I give you my permission to erase me McCoy."

Hank nods in agreement. Jean having faked her unconscious state heard every word that was said between Hank and Logan and was pleased. The plan formed in her head rather quickly. _Rogue won't see this one coming. I'm going to nullify her in a blink of an eye and play with Logan and Scott. Why choose? This is going to be too easy and so much fun._

Jean moans softly and Hank and Logan both look up and walk into the room. Hank takes her wrist into his hand and checks her pulse "Jean can you hear me? If you can please squeeze my hand?"

Jean chuckles "Hank I can hear you fine. What happened?"

Hank checks her vitals and answers "What do you remember Jean?"

Jean closes her eyes "I remember getting close to the sphere and Rogue and I came face to face. She threw this blue energy ball at me…" Jean starts crying "I was so scared Hank."

Hank grips her hand tighter "Scared? What do you mean Jean?"

With exaggerated effort Jean sits up from the bio bed "There was so much anger in her eyes Hank. I could feel her rage emitting from her mind and permeating in my bones. It ran so deep. All I could feel was the coldness of her anger at me."

Hank takes a step back "Are you trying to say that Rogue intentionally hurt you Jean because from where I was standing she was just protecting the mission."

Jean closes her eyes and lies back on the bed "You know I am tired of always looking like the bad guy when I say anything about Rogue. Believe what you want Hank I was lucky enough to be able to create a shield to protect me from Rogue's powers but what happens to the next person who comes face to face with her? What will you say then? Don't worry about it though I'm sure that when we are explaining to whomever's parents that their child was hurt under our protection they'll understand that Rogue was just protecting the mission."

Hank was in a complete state of shock and for once in his life he was rendered speechless. All he could do was stare at Jean he stepped forward about to say something when Logan all of a sudden stepped in his path facing Jean and with a firm tone said "Maybe now is not the best time to talk about this Hank."

Hank growls "No now is the time to talk about this Logan I will not have her spreading such lies about Rogue and implying that she would intentionally hurt anyone in this mansion. We are her family Jean you and I both know that Rogue would rather destroy herself than hurt anyone she cares for. Logan you were down there you saw what happened with your own eyes."

Jean's eyes flash black and Logan blinks turning around to face Hank eyes void of any emotion answers "Yeah Hank I was there when I saw Rogue punch Jean through a wall. You're so quick to defend Rogue that you can't see the truth. Jean is the victim here I know that Rogue was protecting the mission but she went too far."

Logan turns back around to face Jean when Hank grabs his arm and spins him around "You can't seriously think that Rogue would be a danger to anyone in this school can you Logan?!!! Just two minutes ago you were just telling me how much you care for Rogue and…"

Logan shakes his arm free from Hank "I think I'm talking Jeannie up to her room it can't be that good for her recovery down here with you yelling shit at her." With that Logan scoops up Jean in his arms and head for the elevator.

Hank notices the mechanical movements of the Wolverine. He walks forward and watches from the doorway taking note of the stiff way Logan's movements were, his eyes forward, and his evenly patterned breathing. Hank's eyebrows raised when he saw Jean blatantly running her hands up and down Logan's chest and planting small kisses to his neck but what struck him as odd was the fact that Logan just stood there, emotionless. Using the mental blocks that the Professor taught him he heads towards the hidden elevator behind the bookcase by his desk. The Professor looks up from his desk surprised as the secret elevator lifts Hank from the floor in his office. Hank steps forward "Charles I think we have a serious problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Author note: I am a total idiot! That's all I have to say for forgetting about my fanfic!

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not making a damn cent on this so please don't sue Stan Lee!

"Hank, what's going on?" asked the Professor. The large blue furred doctor silences the Professor and taps the side of his head. Professor Xavier nods his head and closes his eyes to concentrate. Xavier immediately transfers his mental projection of himself into Hank's mind. He bypasses the strong mental shields that he himself taught the doctor and flashes of the recent events blur before his eyes until he is sitting in the med lab with Hank. The Professor steps out of his chair and stands behind Hank listening to the conversation he had with Logan, Hank's argument with Jean and then his worst fear realized. Jean was controlling the mind of another. Gasping for air the Professor breaks the connection with Hank and immediately projects a mental shield up around Hank and himself so Jean would not catch wind of their conversation.

The Professor wheels to his desk and telepathically speaks to him "Hank I need you to gather the X-Men and intercept Scott and Rogue when they arrive. Do not tell them anything I want you all to meet me in the rendezvous point. You know which one I speak of?" Hank nods his head "Yes Xavier I know." Xavier picks up the phone and begins to dial "Good I know that they will have questions but you are not to answer them do you hear me instruct them to use their mental shields and that is a direct order from me they will not question you after that." Hank leaves the office and Xavier stares after the door saddened by the events that were unfolding before him when suddenly a woman on the other line speaks "Hello….Charles are you there?" "Myra I need you to contact Psylocke for me and direct her to the mansion. Time is of the essence my dear." He gently hangs up the phone and whispers in a defeated voice "Jean, please forgive me for what I am about to do."

Logan places Jean on the bed and mechanically begins to take his shirt off. Jean seductively sits up and watches him. Using her telepathy she continues to amplify his initial lust for her tempting the Wolverine not Logan. Jean relishes the dark emotions burning in Logan the animal inside of him begging to be unleashed but only held back by Logan's human side. She enters his mind banishing all thoughts of Rogue and leaving only her image burned in his mind the goddess that he lusted for all of these years. She purrs as Logan stands before her naked with a feral gleam in his eyes. Jean moves to the end of the bed and runs her hands up and down his naked muscular chest and forces him on the bed. Lying on top of him Jean begins to take her clothes off. She bends down and kisses him passionately and whispers "By the time I'm done with you Wolvie you won't even remember that little bitch Rogue."

Meanwhile……

"That was not fair Scott…you promised that if I bought lunch you would let me pay for the movie." Scott turned to Rogue "Tell you what I will let you buy me coffee at that café over there and ……." suddenly his communicator goes off…. "Hold that thought Rogue." Rogue raises her eyebrows at him and walks over to the Victoria Secret window to mentally make a note of what she is going to purchase the next time she goes shopping with Ororo when Scott grabs her by the elbow and starts dragging her out of the mall. "What the hell Scott I thought I was going to buy you coffee if you're going back on your word I am going to be so mad…" In the middle of her tirade she realized that Scott went on fearless leader mode she pulled her elbow from his grasp and asked "What's going on Scott?"

Scott turns around to face her "Mental shields up now!" Rogue concentrates for about a millisecond and shields her mind just like the Professor taught all of them and nods to Scott. "Hank just called we are to meet him at the rendezvous point. You know which one I speak of right?" Rogue nods her head "I know which one but I thought we only used that if there's danger at the mansion…Oh my God Scott did something happen at the mansion?!! What happened?" Rogue starts running out of the mall into the parking lot and towards the car. Scott runs after her and pulls her arm "Rogue you know the drill we are to go to the rendezvous point and await further instructions. We can't compromise the directive and you know that!" She pushes him off of her "Logan and our friends are there Scott if there is something wrong you know I can help and I will be damned if I just sit here and do nothing!" With that a blue shield surrounds her and the ground begins to shake causing car alarms to go off Rogue slowly levitates off of the ground before she pauses for one second and shoots off in the direction of the mansion. Scott runs towards her screaming her name. He runs towards the car flips open his communicator "Storm tell Hank that Rogue ran off to the mansion and I'm going after her." Before she can protest Scott turns the communicator off and speeds off.

_Back in the mansion….. _

Jean falls back on to the bed sweating from the intense lovemaking she has ever experienced in her life when Wolverine climbs on top of her and growls as he licks the side of her neck. Jean purrs as she feels Wolverines erection against her stomach and opens her legs to him again "My my my Wolvie I believe that you are ready for round 3…" Jean senses Rogue in the vicinity of the mansion and smiles as Wolverine enters her again grunting as he moves back and forth pleasuring her. Jean starts screaming "Logan harder do it harder!" She starts screaming so loud that some of the remaining X-Men who stayed behind with the Professor go into the hall to see what's going on. Kitty walks over to Jean's door with Jubilee in tow and slaps her hands over mouth when she realizes what's going on behind that door. Jubilee slaps her in the arm and reminds her to maintain her mental shields. Bobby, John, and Colossus were preparing the Blackbird for immediate take-off and all they were waiting for was the Professor. They all still didn't understand what was going on but they trusted the Professor and didn't want to compromise the mission.

Suddenly the window bursts open and a blue light appears the light slowly fades as Rogue walks down the hall her eyes ice blue. Jubilee whispers "Shit."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors note" I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!! Between school and work I almost forgot about this fan fic! Thanks to all my loyal readers who never gave up on me and reminded me to freakin update!!

WARNING THERE IS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE!!

Disclaimer: The Almighty Lee owns all I am but a humble servant to the X-Men cause!

Jubilee and Kitty run to Rogue they tap their head to indicate mental shields Rogue nods her head Jubilee steps forward "Rogue what are you doing here you know the drill we were all so supposed to meet at the rendezvous point and await further instructions. You're breaking protocol!" Rogue shakes her head "I know what the protocol is Jubes but I heard that there was trouble at the mansion." Kitty takes Rogue's elbow and starts to lead her away from Jean's room "If there is trouble in the mansion and the Professor alerts us you know that we are all supposed to follow orders Rogue. If there was danger the rest of us will be able to handle it. You need to trust your teammates and your friends Rogue to be doing the right thing for everyone. Right now you endangered the mission by breaking the Professor's orders." Rogue looks down ashamed and starts to walk with Jubilee and Kitty when she hears moaning coming from Jean's room. "What was that?" Kitty looks nervously at Jean's door and says "Nothing Rogue let's just go."

Rogue starts walking towards the door when Jubilee runs in front of her and starts wringing her hands"Please don't Rogue it's….you don't want to……I…" Jubilee looks at Kitty for some back up. Kitty starts to cry and whispers "I'm sorry Rogue." Rogue sprints to Jean's door and kicks it open. All of her life Rogue has never had it easy. Her parents shunning her when they found out that she was a mutant, Magneto using her as a battery for his machine, the list goes on and on. She suffered death but rose out of the ashes but nothing could compare to the pain she felt now staring at Logan and Jean having sex. Logan was lying down on the bed while Jean was riding him. Jean sensed Rogue at the door and bent down and kissed Logan passionately. She sat up and looks Rogue in the eye "Harder Logan!"

Rogue turned around and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes trying to control the rage she was feeling. The ethereal voice in her mind whispered _"Rogue please it is not what it seems you cannot fight her now it will cause a chain of reactions that you will not be able to control. Too many people will be hurt. Just walk out Rogue please just walk out." _ Rogue turns to face the room her eyes turning black and says "Fuck it!" Rogue blasts Jean with a psionic blast throwing her against the wall knocking her off Wolverine. Jean is knocked unconscious releasing her mental hold on Wolverine. He blinks blankly and looks around assessing the situation he's in. He notices that he's naked and smells the distinct aura of Jean and sex, but he notices the one scent that he hoped wasn't there and that this was all just a bad dream sitting up he sees Marie staring at him with pure hatred in her eyes he whispers "Marie…"

Coldly she responds "Save it" and pivots on her heels walking out of the room. Logan scrambles around the room and throws his clothes on and runs after her only to be blocked by Jubes and Kitty. They both look at him with sad eyes "Let her go Logan we can't let you hurt her anymore than you just did." Jubes then charges her hand and Kitty goes into fighting stance ready to fight him off. Logan just runs around and flips off the wall and continues running after Rogue with Jubilee and Kitty running after him. Jubilee screams at Kitty "I knew that wouldn't work." Kitty just runs faster hoping to stop Logan from doing anymore damage.

Scott arrives at the mansion just in time to see Rogue running out. He runs after her and grabs her from behind "Damn it Rogue what have we always told you don't compromise the mission with your personal feelings. There was a direct order from the Professor to meet at the rendezvous and you know it. Don't expect me to go lightly on you with your punishment…" Scott was continuing with his lecture not even looking at Rogue until he saw Logan running out the front door towards them shirtless with Jubilee and Kitty panting behind him. Scott looks down at Rogue and finally sees the sadness in her eyes. He puts two and two together and screams "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jubilee screams at Kitty "Aawww shit!" Before Rogue could stop him he sends a powerful blast at Logan sending him flying through the front door between Jubilee and Kitty, down the hall and through the wall as he exits to the back of the mansion.

Rogue screams "Scott don't!" She grabs his arm and pulls him back as he tries to walk forward. He shakes her loose determined to finally end the Wolverine and seeing she has no choice Rogue takes off her glove and strokes Scott's cheek whispering "I'm sorry my friend but you can't." Scott surprised looks at Rogue before knocks out "Don't Rogue…" he falls to the floor.

Rogue starts running towards the back of the mansion when all of a sudden a huge psionic blast creates a crater in the wall. Jean floats naked towards Rogue "You know I am so sick and tired of everyone falling all over themselves over some pathetic little shit like you!" As she was talking a red glow surrounded her forming a red leather outfit around her. Rogue shocked just looks at Jean. Jean smiles at her "It seems to me that you and I need to talk Rogue."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing! Just playing with some toys! Be warned there is some filthy language coming from Miss Jean Grey!

Rogue looked at Jubes and Kitty and gestured for them to go. They both looked at her and shook their heads. Jubes and Kitty had their friend back and they refused to leave her again. Rogue sighed and told them telepathically "_You need to find the Professor I think I'm going to need him here. I will try to keep her occupied as much as I can but you need to hurry."_ The girls nodded their heads and ran towards the secret entrance in the hallway. Jubes touched the hidden panel and the door pushed open and she grabbed Kitty's arm. Before they closed the door they looked at Rogue again with tears in their eyes. Rogue smiled and said _"I'm not going anywhere. I swear. Please check on Logan."_ They both grimaced when she said that but nodded when they saw the tears in her eyes.

Rogue wiped her eyes squared her shoulders and looked into the eyes of a woman who used to be her best friend. Images of her and Jean shopping, training, talking, laughing, flew into her head and the only thing that she could whisper was "Why?" Jean floated down lightly and summoned a chair. She sat down and gracefully crossed her legs. With a flick of her hand she brought another chair "Sit." When Rogue hesitated Jean pushed her into the chair with her mind "I would like to be adult about this Rogue if you can even manage that."

Rogue was fuming but kept her mouth shut she wanted answers and she knew that she had to keep Jean occupied somehow and this seemed like the only way. Jean smiled "Good girl. Where do you want me to start? Shall I start with my descent into evil? Why don't you tell me what you want me to say little one?" Rogue calmly said "I just want to know why you are doing all of this? Why did you ruin your relationship with Scott and our friendship?" Jean laughed "My god someone has been watching way too many episodes of One Tree Hill! I did it because I wanted to. The Professor was wrong trying to teach us to keep our powers under control. I want to relish in the chaos of my gifts. Why should we live in the shadows of civilization when we should be worshipped."

Rogue looked at her former best friend with dismay "You sound like Magneto." Jean smirked "Maybe the old man was on to something. I have adopted a new philosophy and I want you to be the first to hear it. I take what I want. I desired Wolverine so I took him. As far as my relationship with Scott he's way to vanilla for my taste." Jean's eyes turned red and everything in the room started shaking "As for you I knew I should have made sure you were dead!"

Rogue's head snapped up her eyes flashed blue, green, and black she turned her head and focused her borrowed power from Magneto and threw Scott's motorcycle at Jean. Jean crashed into the other room. She telekinetically lifted the motorcycle off her and got up. Jean focused all of her psionic energy into her hands and threw it at Rogue. Rogue focused her psionic power and created a shield around her the psionic blast destroyed the wall behind her. Jean walked towards Rogue levitating and throwing everything she could at her. The walls behind her shook and broke apart from the foundation and hurled itself at Rogue.

Rogue focused all of her powers to shield herself from everything but as Jean started throwing psionic blasts at her Rogue could feel the shield getting weaker. Her nose started bleeding and her head was aching something fierce as she tried to keep the psionic shield up. Rogue saw the wall coming at her and knew the shield would not hold up so she focused her energy once again and turned herself into steel and punched through the wall. Panting she turned back to normal and fell to the floor weakened physically and mentally. Jean stood over her "I guess you and I won't be able to have sleepovers anymore or paint each other's toenails. It's a shame I would have loved to tell you who many times I came while Wolverine was fucking me." Rogue lifted her head up weakly and started crying "Jean I know the real you is somewhere in there please I'm asking you to stop." Jean simply shook her head "I don't even know why I bother you are weak." She floated above her an aura of red flames all around her. Jean closed her eyes and drew all the power she could and directed the beam at Rogue. Rogue screamed as she saw the blast coming her way.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: There are probably grammatical errors all over the place but I just couldn't stop being so excited that I finally had a chance to update so please forgive me.

FYI there is some major cussing so be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. It's all Marvel and Stan Lee baby!

Chapter 16

Scott awakened to Rogue's scream and saw the blast that Jean was sending her way he closed his eyes and whispered "Please forgive me." He sent a blast at Jean knocking her into the wall before she can deliver her final blow to Rogue. Jean fell to the floor unconscious. Scott slowly walked over to Rogue and collapsed next to her "You got some power there Rogue." Rogue laughed "Yeah sorry about that. What happened to Jean?" Scott sighed and looked over where Jean landed "She's down." Rogue started crying earnestly. Scott grabbed Rogue and hugged her. Rogue cried even more. She knew how much this was killing Scott and here he was comforting her. Jubes and Kitty came with the Professor and Hank. They surveyed the mess and all Hank could say was "Oh dear." Rogue and Scott looked up and started laughing. Jubes and Kitty took a step back "Now they've gone bonkers." "No guys", said Rogue "it's just that basically exemplifies how we feel now. Now get your asses over here and help us up."

Kitty and Jubes go help Rogue stand while Hank does the same for Scott. Scott turns to the Professor "What do we do now?" The professor wheels forward "Since the threat has been subdued for now I have taken the liberty of calling Betsy back from England as well as Emma." A gruff voice from under the debris asks "Who the hell is Betsy and Emma and by the way no need to help I'm fine." As Wolverine walks over to them his wounds begin to heal and close themselves up. Jubilee quips "I apologize for not being too concerned with the guy who fucked Mr. Summer's wife and broke my best friend's heart!"

Rogue winces and refuses to look at him while Scott just wants to blast him over and over again until he doesn't get back up again. Logan is completely confused at Jubilee's statement and walks over to Rogue and tries to grab her arm. She pulls away from him and hisses "Don't you even fucking dare Wolverine!" Logan winces at Rogue. Wolverine. She never called him Wolverine always Logan. She called him Logan to remind him that he was not an animal but a man. Logan steps forward and grabs her arm to spin her to face him "What the hell is going on here?" Rogue breaks free from his grip and limps away but Logan being the stubborn mule that he is refuses to let it go starts to walk after her Scott however steps between him "You better stay they fuck away from her Wolverine because you will never hurt Marie for as long as I'm alive. Take a good look around you at the damage that was caused because this is what you did. I loved Jean and you took that from me because like I always said before you're a fucking animal and I will be damned if I let you hurt Marie anymore."

Logan steps up to Scott's face "Listen Bub I don't know what the fuck just happened here but you better not think you will ever get in my way again." To further prove his point his claws slowly engaged. The professor wheels forward "Listen to me all of you. No one is to blame here and I will explain with further detail soon but I need all of you to help me diffuse this situation because if we don't know I have no idea what will happen. So lock it up and put it away we will deal with it all later! Where are the rest of the students?"

Logan's claws retract and he steps back away from Scott. Scott puts his arms in front of his chest and continues to block Logan from Rogue. Hank uncomfortable with his friends fighting clears his throat and answers "They are all at the rendezvous as you have requested." The Professor replies "Good we need to get all of you at the safe house and the telepaths will deal with this situation. Rogue I would like you to stay behind with us please since you are apparently strong enough to fight Jean off." Jubilee exclaims "Are you crazy Professor! With all due respect even with Rogue's new abilities Jean almost killed her! If she stays then we all do because I will not lose my best friend again and can someone tell me why Jean went all Ms. Hyde on us." The Professor answers "We don't have time for that now Jubilee however I do need you trust me and please obey my orders and go to the rendezvous point with the others." Kitty shakes her head "You can't ask us to do that not after what we witnessed. What's wrong with Dr. Grey?"

Before the Professor could answer her Rogue's eyes turn ice blue and she creates a shield around the group. They all turn around to see Jean set aflame floating above them "What does it take to get rid of a trailer trash like you Rogue?" Rogue strengthens the shield around them "I don't know Jean class?" Jubilee snickers. Jean tilts her head to the side and the flames that are surrounding her grow "My my my the little girl has a sharp tongue." Scott steps forward "Jean please don't do this." Jean looks at him "Or what my dear husband are you going to blast me again to protect your precious Rogue or is it Marie now?"

Logan yells "It's over Jean just stop it." Jean floats closer to the shield where Logan was standing "You weren't telling me to stop it when you were fucking me now where you? I don't recall hearing a stop it when I was on top riding you like…" Logan looks at Jean "What the hell are you talking about you and I never…" he understands now why everyone was pissed at him. Scott looks from Logan to Jean and it is clear on Logan's face that he had no idea what happened and Scott clenches his fist. He looked at his beloved wife. Scott couldn't believe that she abused her powers that way. Rogue's mouth opens in total shock with the realization that Logan had no idea that he had slept with Jean. Rogue was so angry with Jean for abusing her powers that her anger builds her powers up. She snaps here head up her eyes black and creates an energy ball in her hand and blasts it at Jean. Jean blocks it with her hand "I'm starting to learn your little tricks Roguey. Let's see if you can handle my newest one."

Jean floats back and the flames engulf her as she charges her powers she opens her eyes and sends the blast through the shield. Rogue screams as it makes contact with her. Logan screams at the Professor "Help her !!!" Scott sends a blast at Jean but she deflects it along with Jubilee's energy charge. She laughs at them "I didn't know it was 4th of July!"

Jean keeps the energy focused on Rogue attempting to break the shield around her husband and friends. Rogue is straining under Jean's powers and her nose starts to bleed "Professor I can't hold this much longer she's getting stronger and stronger!" The Professor tries to focus his powers on Jean but she throws him out of her mind with such force he is knocked down. Jean laughs "Tsk tsk Charles you always taught me that to go into another's mind without their consent was unethical. Your insignificant powers are no match for mine anymore you old fool! Are you impressed Charles? The student has out mastered the teacher. Didn't you say that Charles the day I surpassed you would be the proudest day in your life. Well get ready to puff out your chest Chuck today is the day."

Jubilee, Kitty, and Hank rush to his side. Jubilee screams over the noise "Again what do we do now Professor!" Rogue turns to her friends "You do nothing." With all her strength she fortifies the shield around them. Logan and Scott scream at the same time "Rogue don't!!" Rogue looks from Scott and Logan "Scott, learn to forgive him he didn't know what he was doing. Take care of each other." Logan screams "Rogue dammit let us help there's no need to sacrifice yourself for us again!" Rogue simply smiles "I love you."

It seemed as the world just melted away and it was only Rogue and Logan in existence. He said it so softly only Rogue heard him "I love you too." With that Rogue expelled the group outside of the mansion out of reach of Jean. Jean was taken back with her move and left herself vulnerable. Rogue took that opportunity to float to Jean and took her face in her hands. Rogue screamed "Jean I know that you are in there somewhere help me!" Rogue began to absorb all that was Jean as she struggled against her touch. Jean screamed as she felt her power draining.

Rogue closed her eyes and she was in front of that house. The door opened and Jean came out. "It was you this whole time." Jean smiled softly at her "The Jean that is out there is merely a shell. My body only not my spirit. All my life I have struggled with the Phoenix she was gaining more and more control of me as her powers grew. When she forced you to absorb I took it as my opportunity to implant myself here in your mind to protect you and I knew that this is where I would be safe and have the ability to gain my strength again. I was waiting for the opportunity so I can help you destroy the Phoenix once and for all."

Rogue shook her head at Jean "Why all the cloak and dagger? Why didn't you reveal yourself the first time when I heard you in my head?" Jean walked down from the porch of the house "I couldn't reveal myself to you yet I wasn't sure of what the Phoenix is capable of but let me show you." With a wave of her hand she showed Rogue unconscious in the Med Lab where the Phoenix erased her memory of Alkali Lake, the Phoenix using and manipulating Scott as well as the other X-Men, and lastly Jean showed Rogue how the Phoenix controlled Logan's mind in believing that she was making love to Rogue and not Jean.

Rogue was so confused she didn't know if this was another trick but when she saw the warmth and sincerity in Jean's eyes she knew that this was her truly her friend. She ran to her and Jean opened her arms to hug her. Rogue whispered "I've missed you so much." Jean clung to her tightly. The scene in Rogue's mind darkened and they heard screaming in the distance. The both looked at each other Jean replied "I think we should take care of the Phoenix first." Rogue said "What will happen to you? Will you be here in my mind forever?" Jean sighed "I don't know Rogue all I know is that we have to stop her before she destroys the people that we love." Rogue nodded. She opened her eyes and concentrated all her power but the Phoenix continued to scream and struggle. The Phoenix started to levitate objects and the mansion began to quake.

_Meanwhile outside of the Mansion……_

Since Rogue was using all of her strength on the Phoenix that the shield outside around Logan and the others started to weaken. Logan screamed above the noise "I'm going inside!" As he ran towards the mansion he was propelled by an unseen force back to where the others were. Scott ran to him "You stupid moron! Rogue's got a shield surrounding the mansion if you weren't so thick headed and looked for a second you would see that!" He helped Logan up and turned him to look at the mansion. Logan saw the shield up and cursed himself. He turned to the Professor "Well what the fuck do we do now!"

The Blackbird landed just few feet in from them and Betsy and Emma stepped out. Betsy elbowed Emma and screamed over the noise "I think we got here just in time!" Logan looked at them and yelled "Well who the fuck are you two!" Betsy placed her hand on her hip "We are the two who have come to save your collective asses Mate!" She walked over to the Professor "Is it bad sir?" The Professor answered "One of our own is in there now fighting for her life and Rogue is there trying to help." In the distance they heard a painful and tortured scream carried in the wind. The Professor gestured towards the mansion "I think it's time we go and make ourselves useful."

Betsy and Emma responded "Well we didn't come here to shop sir so let's get the lead out!" The Professor wheels forward but turns his head "I don't want to see neither hair nor hide from any of you do you hear me. Stay away as far as you can and that is an order Logan!" To everyone's great surprise he stands back with the rest of the X-men and screams over the noise "Just bring my girl back." The 3 telepaths head over ready to battle for Jean's life as well as Rogue's.

The Phoenix is intrigued by such power coming from a young girl. "_She yields such wonderful carnage and yet she has an unbelievable amount of discipline and self control. Perhaps she is the one who will bring me ultimate power." _With that the Phoenix has made a decision. Rogue continues to absorb the Phoenix within her as the Phoenix occupies her psyche she senses Jean within Rogue's mind so Phoenix forces Jean back into her body and builds a mental shield so she cannot go back and stays within Rogue's mind.

Rogue releases a weakened Jean and screams at the top of her lungs as she fights for control from the Phoenix. The shield surrounding the mansion is gone so the Professor, Emma, and Betsy enter. Betsy runs to Jean and holds her up. Jean turns to the Professor "We need to hurry while Rogue has some sort of control." The Professor senses that his protégé has returned and is filled with happiness but keeps it in check to assess the situation at hand he nods "Betsy, Emma, and Jean we all need to focus now on Rogue and destroy the Phoenix."

The 4 most powerful telepaths focus their strength and power on the struggling girl before them. Inside Rogue's mind the see Rogue physically fighting with the Phoenix. Emma and Betsy step forward and mentally shackle the Phoenix while Jean cements her feet to keep her still. The Phoenix enraged screams "No you cannot do this to me!" The Professor steps forward "Yes we can. We will make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again." They all close their eyes and concentrate on the Phoenix and she slowly starts to fade screaming.

The 4 telepaths are thrust out of Rogue's mind. The young girl continues to scream and struggle until her eyes flash open and a red aura surrounds her then burst towards the sky in the form of a bird bringing Rogue with it but suddenly it drops her and she falls quickly to the ground but Jean steps forward and levitates her so she lands safely. They all rush forward to see a broken Rogue on the floor bleeding and unconscious. Hank rushes in to feel her vital "We're losing her we need to take her to the med lab now." Logan acts quickly and picks up Rogue and follows Hank. Jean is about to follow suit when she gets dizzy and almost falls to the ground but is caught by a pair of strong hands. She looks into Scott's eyes "I'm sorry my love." Scott whispers "Let's talk about it later and get you in the med lab as well."

Betsy and Emma yell "Hello there are 3 other telepaths here that are wiped can we get a hand please?" Jubilee and Kitty help them while the Professor wheels forward. Kitty asks "Is Rogue gonna be ok Professor?" He doesn't want to tell them that he felt something shift in Rogue but he does shake his head sadly "I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry that I have neglected my baby and I thank all the readers who continue to remind me to update. I wrote this in a rush so please lay all the constructive criticism and review on me!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Just playing with the Marvel toys.

Chapter 17

A strange sense of déjà vu hit Hank. He sighed as he wrote his daily progress report on Rogue's condition. These days it never took him long now just making notes of her vitals and making sure that she was comfortable. It has been months since Rogue saved Jean from herself and now Rogue was almost lifeless with machines doing the living for her. Hank could feel the desperation of his family as they tried to rebuild but could only feel his heart break as the people around him were saddened by the consequences of the Phoenix's actions. The Professor, Emma, and Psylocke spent most of their time in the med lab trying to lead Rogue back to them but despite their greatest efforts and technology they could not reach her. There was one day when her eyes snapped open but the telepaths fell to the floor screaming with pain clutching their heads until Hank inserted a sedative in her IV. After catching her breath Emma so bluntly said "She's a shell."

Logan tore apart the med lab and had to be restrained by Colossus when the Wolverine was unleashed. His anguished cries for his mate echoed through the halls so loud that the other students heard it. Colossus let him go and Logan ran to Rogue rubbing his bare hand on her shoulder screaming for her to let her powers take what she needed to live again. The words of love that Rogue wanted to hear her whole life fell on deaf ears as Logan screamed them out for all to hear not caring who heard it anymore crying as he held on to her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive. The other X-men silently cried for their fallen comrade and friend. Professor Xavier just stared into blank space dejected with the thought that he had failed Rogue once again. Psylocke came and placed her hand on his shoulder "Professor, we did the best we can and continue to do the best we can you cannot lose hope now. She needs you to keep going not to give up. Rogue will find her way to us once again." Emma was about to open her mouth to disagree but thought other when Psylocke's psychic blade came out in the open.

As Logan's anguish cries rang throughout the mansion Jubilee ran to Kitty and hugged her friend crying the two friends prayed out loud that their sister would be ok. Their fellow students surrounded them and tried to comfort them as best as they could but knew that there would be little hope for their Rogue.

Jean's inner turmoil was destroying her as she spent every waking moment clinging to Rogue's hand begging for her to come back to please come back crying so hard that she had to be sedated several times by Hank. Hank knew that she wasn't sleeping and could tell from the dark circles surrounding her eyes and from the significant weight loss. Jean was no longer the fiery beauty that captured the attention of 2 men but a shadow of her former self riddled with the guilt that she did this to her friend no matter how many times Professor Xavier told her that this wasn't her fault. She only looked at him with empty eyes and stayed with Rogue whenever Logan and Scott were not there.

Scott didn't know what to do anymore he wanted to be the "fearless leader" that the other students called him but couldn't. He was torn apart for the love of his best friend and the love of the woman that helped destroy her. Scott could see that this was destroying Jean as she spent every waking moment pleading for Rogue to come back. Like Hank he noticed Jean's physical appearance go from radiance to a dull fire that day by day was slowly dying and many times he went to comfort her but he all he saw was his best friend lying in an unresponsive coma. Scott tried many times to talk to her and to help her but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Although Scott knew that it was selfish but he couldn't take it anymore so he moved out of the room that he and Jean once shared. He knew that this was not a good move on his behalf but felt this was the best solution for Jean. Jean was a telepath and he knew that she felt the anger that was hiding behind his eyes. Although he swore to Jean that he was dedicating his best efforts in working this out with her but the best thing that they could do for each other as to give each other space she couldn't help but feel distress when he packed his things and moved down the hall.

Storm kept the skies gray reflecting their pain the rain fell in torrents as if it cried for their fallen friend, student, love and sister. So many people hurting and the mistress of weather could not control her emotions as she saw her best friends drowning in their own anguish. She tried so hard to help them all but to little avail. The only thing that could save them was lying in the med lab stuck between life and death. She spoke to Hank many times about Rogue's condition but the news was always the same, unresponsive. She sat on the roof trying to will the skies to change as she heard someone come up behind her. Storm felt the wind die as she sat heavily down enjoying the rain falling on her face. In a quiet voice "This is not your fault Jean." Jean looks at her "Isn't it

Ororo? Scott and Logan can't even look at me and I don't blame them. Hell they can't even be in the same room with me. Scott swears that he is trying his best to work this out with me but he can't even touch me. The students all run away from me and I can't even get Jubilee or Kitty to talk to me anymore. The Professor refuses to allow me to help Rogue because he doesn't trust me anymore. Yeah this is not my fault."

Storm reaches for her hand "Jean, with time they will forgive it is not in their nature they understand what you went through we all face that moment with our powers when we see the dark chaotic side where we can let go and…" Jean pulls her hand away and starts pacing in front of Storm "Let go! Let go! Ororo I hurt a lot of people and you know what's the worst part The Phoenix enjoyed it. It felt good to her. When she slept with Logan when she could feel the pain she caused it was like a drug she wanted more. She didn't care."

Storm sighed and watched her friend pace back and forth "Yes but you cared Jean you did. I knew that there was something wrong but I felt in my heart that you were still there so I never gave up hope. I knew my friend would fight through the darkness and find her way back to her family. Now we must focus our love and efforts to bring back our sister Jean. We cannot dwell on the past you know that your actions have consequences and you will face them and persevere because I know you can you are stronger than the Phoenix."

Jean broke down in tears mixing with the rain that fell around them her despair frighteningly close to engulfing her. Storm ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth giving her the comfort she knew that Jean dreadfully needed. Jean clung to her and cried. After what seemed like she cried Storm gently asked her "Do you still feel her inside of you?" Jean sat up and whispered "I don't and that scares me." Storm asks "Why? It means that she is no longer a threat to you." Jean responds "Because if the Phoenix no longer lives within me then the only place that I can think of would be…..." Storm gasps "Rogue."


	18. Chapter 18

2 Years really I have neglected my story for 2 years?! Damn I should really be ashamed with myself! And believe me I am. I thank my readers who have stuck with me and I want to assure you all that I outlined my story so no more writer's block and I will update more often! I just powered through this so please forgive the mistakes I just wanted to get the story going again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing just dusting off Marvel toys and daydreaming about Hugh Jackman.

Chapter 18

A voice called out in Rogue's mind "Time to play." Rogue's eyes snapped open she looked around confused her heart started to race when she realized that there were wires and tubes coming out from her Hank looks up from his desk when he realizes that Rogue's heart monitor was beeping. He stands up and looks through the window he sees Rogue struggling on the bed "Oh goodness!" Hank rushes to the bed and takes Rogue's hand "Rogue please calm down you're safe you're safe." Rogue continued to struggle Hank pleaded "Please Rogue calm down or I'd have to sedate you please." She looked up at Hank who smiled "Rogue I'm going to take out the tube from your throat I need you to stay calm ok?" Rogue nodded at him Hank slowly took the tube out reassuring Rogue as he did finally when it was free she coughed Hank rushed and got her some water.

As he helped her drink it he sent a mental message to Xavier she pushes the glass away "What happened?" "Why don't we wait for the professor?"

Rogue tries to sit up but gets hit with a dizzy spell and lies back down she closes her eyes puts her hand to her forehead to calm herself and then attempts to sit up again. Hank helps her get settled putting pillows behind her back she smiles in appreciation and leans back closing her eyes. Xavier wheels in smiling "My dear you have no idea how happy we are that you are awake." The others rush in Rogue looks up and weakly smiles at her friends who were all grinning at her but then the smile fades when she sees Jean and Logan. She closes her eyes and whispers to Xavier "Make them leave." Logan steps forward about to protest but Jubilee and Kitty beg with their eyes his shoulders slump and he walks out of the room. Jean pleads "Rogue please let me…." "Get out."

Xavier goes to Jean "Perhaps we can do this another time when she is feeling stronger?" Jean nods and as she is walking out she sees Scott running in and to Rogue's side taking the hand that she held out to him. He leaned down stroking her hair rubbing the back of her hand to his face whispering in her ear as the tears glistened in his eyes. When Rogue looked up at Jean she could have sworn she saw a look of self satisfaction but it disappeared quickly. She whispered in Scott's ear he turned around and gently smiled at Jean "Please." Jean nods and exits the room she sees Logan pacing at the end of the hall she takes a deep breath and goes to him "Logan…." "Don't Jeannie just don't." He goes into the Danger Room ready to rip apart anything to quell the beast inside. Jean puts her head down the elevator door opens Ororo steps down she asks Jean "Is it true is she awake?" Jean smiles "Yes she is." Ororo rushes past her to the room but stops at the door "Jean…" "It's ok go on I know she wants to see you." "I'll come find you later ok?" Jean smiles and nods she heads up to the elevator.

Ororo steps into the room and rushes to her friend's side "Rogue oh my goodness you have no idea how happy I am that you're ok." Rogue laughs as the weather goddess starts to cry and reaches to hug her "I wish I would stop waking up down here. If this was your way of getting rid of me…" They look at her with a serious expression she laughs "Come on it's not like a died." Her friends look down Rogue looks at the Professor "Charles?" He smiled hearing that old European lilt remnant from her absorbing so much of his old friend. "Maybe we should let Hank do a full check up and when you are feeling up to it we'll have a nice long chat." Rogue was about to protest but Scott gave her a look and she nodded "Do I have to be down here can I go back to my room?"

Hank smiles "Kitty Jubilee why don't you and the others air out Rogue's room and perhaps turn down her bed?" They smile and Jubilee winks "We'll freshen up your room ok chica?" Rogue smiles "Thank you guys." Xavier wheels forward "Perhaps we should give Rogue some privacy?" Rogue takes Scott's hand "Can you stay with me?" "Of course." The others exit the room Scott takes Rogue's free hand she watches Hank get the necessary tools for the check up she asks Scott "What happened?" He looks at Hank who nods "How much do you remember?" "I remember us going to the mall but that's about it." Hank takes her vitals and makes some notes he asks her "Why did you send Logan and Jean out?" A dark look goes over her face she looks far away some scenes flash in her head but she shakes the darkness away "I don't know…all I know is that…I couldn't…I couldn't be around them." Her eyes start to tear Hank pats her hand while Scott squeezes her hand Hank smiles reassuringly "My dear don't you fret ok I want you to focus all of your energy on getting better."

Rogue nods absently she looks at Scott's hand in hers and she looks up into his red visor she hears a whisper in her head _"He's handsome isn't he?" "Yes." "Do you desire him Rogue?" "I…I don't know…there's…" "Oh the other one? Hmmm yes he would make a suitable match for us wouldn't he but this one…perhaps we can play with this one as well?"_ Scott tilted his head at Rogue "Rogue are you ok?" She shakes her head "I'm sorry Scott I just…you know getting my bearings." Hank sits down "How are you feeling up there Rogue?" "I'm a little confused about what happened but I think I'm ok. Why?" Scott regards her carefully "You haven't said anything for the past 10 minutes you've just been staring off into space." "Oh….I'm sorry it's just a lot...just trying understand." Both men nod at her she takes a deep breath "So am I cleared to go up to my room?"

Hank makes some additional notes "I think you should be ok it seems that Logan's regenerative abilities are still active in you my dear. Although I am curious as to why it only now kicked in." He starts making some more notes and rambling to himself Rogue giggles in her hand he looks up "I'm sorry." "No it's ok but can I…" Hank smiles "Of course my dear I'll get the wheelchair." Rogue stops him "Maybe Scott can carry me up?" She smiles seductively at Scott "You don't mind do you sugar?" Scott clears his throat "Uh no not at all." He puts his hands underneath her and blushes when he feels her bare skin against his hands Rogue rests her head on his shoulder "Thank you sugar." "Um no worries Rogue." "What's with the Rogue sugar call me Marie." "I'm sorry of course Marie." Hank walks them to the door "I'm gonna come up later when you're settled to get some more vitals ok Rogue?" She nods and twinkles her toes Xavier was waiting outside "Would you mind some company?" "Not at all Charles."

"_Be careful." "Of whom Charles?" "Yes he's going to scan you now." "He would never…"_ Rogue becomes silent when she feels Xavier in her head she slams up her mental shields Xavier flinches but makes no indication that he felt anything. She smiles to herself and buries her head in Scott's shoulder her hand stroking his neck he adjusts her in his arms holding her closer. When they get to her room she sees two strange women waiting talking to Ororo they step forward the tall blonde stepped forward "Glad to see you're awake?" "Forgive the rudeness but who are you?" The tall Asian woman chuckled a bit "Sorry my name is Betsy Braddock aka Psylocke and this is Emma Frost aka the White Queen aka world class biatch." Rogue laughs as Emma turns red with anger "I've had about enough of you Betsy!" "It was just a joke relax ok." Emma scowls and spins on her heel stalking down the hall. Betsy shakes her head and rolls her eyes "And the Oscar for most dramatic exit goes to…"

Rogue laughs Betsy smiles "At least I know you have a sense of humor." "Boy do I." Scott clears his throat "How about I get her settled in and you can continue the introductions?" Scott goes into her room and places her gently on the bed Rogue sits on the edge holding on to his hand "I need to shower and change do you mind…" "Sure…Jubes Kit do you think you can come in here and help Rogue." Rogue sits back disappointed the voice laughs in her head _"Guess being subtle doesn't work with this one." "I want Logan." "Humph I was having fun with this one." "I need to see Logan."_ Rogue slips her hand from his confused "I need to see Logan." "But.." "I want to see Logan." Scott stands up "Go clean up and I'll go find him."

The girls come in chattering Rogue stands up shakily "I think I can manage to shower." Kitty puts her arm around Rogue's waist "Are you sure?" Jubes laughs "Aint got nothing we haven't seen before chica especially after Mardi Gras." Betsy's eyebrow cocks "I'm sorry what was that experience?" Rogue laughs and slaps Jubilee's arm "Never you mind!" They all laugh as Rogue carefully makes her way to the bathroom she turns the shower on and strips her clothes she looks in the full length mirror she starts to levitate from the ground moving closer to the mirror. She runs her hands all over herself her eyes turning black she smiles at her reflection "Good body." Ororo yells through the door "What was that Rogue?" "Nothing Ro." "Are you ok?" Rogue lifts her hand a black flame forming in her hand "Just fine Ro…just fine."


End file.
